


Om Nom Nom

by 99GreenBottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cults, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pity Parties, Secret Relationship, Sled Gang, Tags May Change, Tags updated with each chapter, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi is a God, antics, chatfic, cult stuff, even the author doesn't know where this is going, like you have the same amount of knowledge of what will happen next as i do, team antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Hinata and his family take a weekend trip to Hyogo where Hinata meets someone roughly his age.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai/Shirabu Kenjirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (onesided), Kinoshita Hisashi/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is going, but expect antics to occur Tags will probably be updated and ships will probably occur. If you don't like the ships that appear then either suck it up or stop reading, at the moment I don't really know what ships will occur so I haven't tagged them yet, once I figure it out (along with what will happen) then I'll tag them - same goes for other tags

"Okaa-san! Can we go to this shop?" Hinata called out to his mother as he ran to a shop window. Hinata's mother smiled as she let the twelve year old enter the shop, soon she caught up with him with Natsu hiding behind her. Hinata quickly made his way to the magazine section to find the volleyball magazines. He went into grab a magazine but ended up grabbing onto someone else's hand instead, "Sorry!" he squeaked. The person laughed.

"It's fine," the said as they grabbed the copy and gave it to Hinata before grabbing another for themself, "Do you play much?"

"I want to, but my school doesn't have a boys' club," Hinata sulked, "What's your name?"

"Miya Osamu," the boy replied, "But just call me Osamu,"

"Okie dokie Osamu-san!" Hinata beamed, "I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

"Nice to meet you Hinata-kun," ~~Miya~~ Osamu said.

"You can call me Shouyou," Hinata said, "I mean if I'm going to call you Osamu-san, then you can call me Shouyou,"

"Okay Shouyou-kun. You're not from here, are you?" Osamu asked.

"Nope! I'm from Miyagi!" Hinata answered, "We should totally keep in touch!"

"Do you have a phone?" Osamu asked.

"Yep! I just got one because I'm in junior high now! Although it's only been one term," Hinata replied.

"Cool, we could keep in touch by text then," Osamu suggested as he put his number into Hinata's phone and Hinata did the same. Even though Hinata left Hyogo the next day, the two kept in touch more than either expected. Hinata liked it because he had someone to talk about volleyball with and Osamu gave him lots of tips and tricks. Osamu liked it because he had a friend that Atsumu didn't know about. Eventually Hinata saw Osamu play and he learnt who Atsumu was.

 **Shouyou:** Still, it must be super cool to have a twin

 **Shouyou:** I want a twin brother

 **Osamu:** Once you get one, you'll wish you didn't have one

 **Shouyou:** Really? (⊙_⊙)？

 **Shouyou:** Is Atsumu-san really that bad?

 **Osamu:** Yh

 **Osamu:** I think he's a communist cause he always borrows my stuff and doesn't return it

 **Shouyou:** Wait! He's an actual communist?

 **Osamu:** It was a joke

 **Shouyou:** Ah! =.=

 **Osamu:** He also lies habitually

 **Shouyou:** But still. I think that it'd be cool

 **Osamu:** You can have Tsumu as your brother if you want

 **Shouyou:** I could‽

 **Osamu:** I regret teaching you how to find those symbols

 **Shouyou:** But I'd prefer to have you as my brother

 **Shouyou:** Ɛ>

 **Osamu:** thx

 **Shouyou:** I would though! Ɛ>

 **Osamu:** I regret teaching you a lot of things, when I didn't teach you this ☼

 **Shouyou:** How! Please! Tell me! <3○•○Ɛ> (look I made an owl)

 **_Osamu_ ** _changed **Shouyou** 's name to **Shouyou☼**_

 **Osamu:** <3○▼○Ɛ> this is an owl

 **Shouyou☼:** It's perfect Osamu-san! But... We don't know any owls ~~>_<~~

 **Shouyou☼:** Please teach me the sun!

 **Osamu:** ∙_∙ -_- ∙_∙

 **Shouyou☼:** Onii-san!

 **Osamu:** ∙_∙ -_- ∙_∙

 **Osamu:** I'm not your brother

 **Shouyou☼:** Technically, yh. But you are like spiritually? mentally? my big brother

_**Shouyou☼** changed **Osamu** 's name to **Osamu onii-san^.^**_

**Osamu onii-san^.^:** I'm not sure if you realised this, but now you also have to have Tsumu as your brother

 **Shouyou☼:** Can we add Atsumu onii-san‽

 **Shouyou☼:** Please‼ Please onii-san‼

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** No otoutou-kun

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** anyway g2g. ttyl

 **Shouyou☼:** cya

The next year Hinata joined Karasuno.

 **Shouyou☼:** Osamu onii-san! I'm on an actual team! ahsdfu;ijd

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Great news Shouyou-kun. What team?

 **Shouyou☼:** Karasuno!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** well done on getting onto your dream team

 **Shouyou☼:** I have an idea. If we ever add Atsumu onii-san onto the chat, we should call him Atsumu oni-san!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Good thinking Shouyou-kun. He'll either not notice it or think that it's a typo, not that we're calling him a demon, lmao

 **Shouyou☼:** Exactly!

 **Shouyou☼:** wait a minute... Teams have team group chats‽

 **Osamu onii-san^.^** : yh. did you get added to yours?

 **Shouyou☼:** YH!

That summer Hinata went to a training camp with his team, where he met Bokuto.

 **Shouyou☼:** Osamu onii-san! I need to add someone!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** ok, go ahead

_**Shouyou☼** added **Bokuto**_

_**Shouyou☼** changed **Bokuto** 's name to **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>**_

**Shouyou☼:** I've met an owl!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** What's this my favourite pupil?

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** well done on finding an owl Shouyou-kun. I feel like it is finally time to add another person

_**Osamu onii-san^.^** added **Atsumu**_

**Atsumu:** Samu, what's this?

_**Osamu onii-san^.^** changed **Atsumu** 's name to **Atsumu oni-san**_

**Atsumu oni-san:** Hey! I want the little fox thingy at the end of ym name too!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Do it yourself then Tsumu

 **Shouyou☼:** Atsumu onii-san!

 **Atsumu oni-san:** I don't have anotrhe brother!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Hinata-kun, I thought that you only had a little sister

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Tsumu, Araan asked me to tell you to get your ass in the gym right this fucking second or else he will whoop it into tomorrow

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** his words not mine

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** There are children in this chat!

 **Shouyou☼:** Yh! Atsumu onii-san is here!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** lmao

 **Atsumu oni-san:** Wait, why deos your naem have an extra i Samu?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** It does?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** IT DOES!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** wait... omfg! yasssss! that was creative

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Who came up with it?

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Shouyou-kun

 **Shouyou☼:** Maybe we should change it, I feel bad {{{(>_<)}}}

 **Atsumu oni-san:** It's okay Shoukkun! Samu makes typos all the time

 **Osamu oni-san:** No I don't, you do

 **Atsumu oni-san:** lair

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** my point exactly

 **Atsumu oni-san:** that was autocorrect. i hardy ever make tyops

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** you made a typo on the word typos! the irony!

_**Shouyou☼** changed **Atsumu oni-san** 's name to **Atsumu onii-san^+^**_

**Shouyou☼:** sry Atsumu-onii! 

**Atsumu onii-san^+^:** it's fine Shoukkun!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Shouyou-kun! The whole point was to call Tsumu a demon!

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^** : HEY! I'm not a demon!


	2. Chapter 1: Pranks

**Shouyou☼:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSS‼ My team made it to nationals!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** congrats Shouyou-kun

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Well done my favourite pupil! and that means that I'm officially better than Ushiwaka!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** oh yh, you have to beat Shiratorizawa to get here, don't you?

 **Shouyou☼:** yh! but Karasuno are that good! and fyi Bokuto-san, Tsukishima-kun got hooked

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** My advice was used!

 **Shouyou☼:** where's Atsumu onii-san?

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** he got his phone confiscated

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** lmao

Soon the news of the training camps was delivered.

 **Shouyou☼:** Is it okay to go to a training camp that I was not invited to? (i already know that it's illegal to sneak into the all inclusive camp (#｀-_ゝ-) but I'm talking about a generic first year camp)

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** I'll sneak you into the all inclusive camp Shoukkun!

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Tsumu, please don't encourage Shouyou-kun to break the law

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Good idea! Sneak into the generic first year camp!

It went as well as a sane person would expect

 **Shouyou☼:** They weren't that happy about me sneaking in... But I will be the best ball boy in the world!

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** You should have taken my offer Shoukkun!

"Kageyama-kun was it?" Atsumu asked as he approached a fellow setter at the all inclusive camp, "I need you to say this, in a deep voice," Atsumu proceeded to show the setter what was written on his hand, "Okay here we go,"

Hinata picked up his phone, "Atsumu onii-san! How's your camp going?"

"Now!" Atsumu ordered Kageyama.

"Skate fast; eat ass?" Kageyama questioned.

"You were meant to say it in a deep voice!" Atsumu protested.

"Did I read it right?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh my fucking god! I'm dead!" Hinata burst out in laughter, "I'm so glad I was recording this phone call!"

"My prank went better than planned!" Atsumu cheered as he hung up.

 **Hinata:** [ _video of Kageyama saying "Skate fast; eat ass"_ ] rotfl

 **Nishinoya:** Is that? ........ Kageyama-kun?

 **Hinata:** I think so

 **Tsukishima:** It's great to see that the king's camp is as useful as you being here shrimpy

 **Hinata:** HEY! I'm not a shrimp!

 **Nishinoya:** He sounds so uncomfortable

 **Daichi:** Hinata-kun, we need to have a word about the whole training camp business

 **Hinata:** i have multiple words: i don't give a fuck! Eat ass! Smoke grass! and Sled fast!

 **Nishinoya:** SLED GANG

 **Tanaka:** SLED GANG

 **Kageyama:** how did you get that?

 **Hinata:** get what? a death sentence from Dadchi - read up

 **Kageyama:** I'm not talking about that dumbass!

 **Hinata:** MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM ( **@Suga** ) Kageyama's being mean again

 **Suga:** Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun, no fighting

"Hmm, what're you looking at Kageyama-kun?" Atsumu asked, peering over Kageyama's shoulder, "I relate to the kids quoting a sled gang,"

"We have actually go kicked out of a mall for that," Kageyama said.

"I need to know more!" Atsumu sat down cross legged, waiting for Kageyama to tell the story.

 **Kageyama:** Can I tell a stranger about our one time as a sled gang?

 **Hinata** : I want to!

 **Kageyama:** You don't even know the stranger!

 **Hinata:** I still want to!

 **Hinata:** I'll tell seven sixteenths of the story

 **Tsukishima:** You realise that that's less that half

 **Hinata:** Shut up Tsukishima-kun! Fine, I'll tell seven eighteenths of the story!

 **Yachi:** Hinata-kun, that's even less than before

 **Hinata:** Really Yachi-san?

 **Yachi:** Yes

 **Hinata:** Hmm, I'll tell eighteen sevenths of the story

 **Tsukishima:** That doesn't even make sense

 **Kageyama** : Which one of you shitheads already told this person! I began telling them the story and they said that they had already heard it and described it in perfect detail

 **Tsukishima:** Oh look the king is getting annoyed at his "loyal" subjects

 **Takeda:** This isn't what this chat is meant to be used for

 **Hinata:** Sorry Takeda-sensei!

 **Ukai:** Did you idiots get arrested for your "sled gang" incident?

 **Nishinoya:** NOPE!

 **Ukai:** Good

 **Ukai:** Hinata-kun we need to talk

 **Hinata:** Hinata.exe has stopped responding

 **Hinata:** At least I didn't agree to Atsumu onii-san's suggestion of smuggling me into the all inclusive camp

"You what?" Kageyama snorted

 **Kageyama:** Only a dumbass like you would consider that

 **Hinata:** Actually dumbass I was mature! I immediately turned down the offer because it's illegal!

 **Suga:** Well done Hinata-kun

 **Daichi** : Why are we praising him? He still went to a training camp uninvited!

 **Hinata:** Yh, but I didn't break the law. Cut me some slack pls!

"Lemme see!" Atsumu whined, Kageyama let him see the group chat.

 **Kageyama:** You should have broken the law

 **Suga:** Kageyama-kun, don't encourage him

 **Kageyama:** why'd you type that asshole!

 **Daichi:** Is everything okay Kageyama-kun? Are you getting on alright at the camp that you were INVITED to? What about you Tsukishima-kun?

 **Hinata:** This is a personal attack!

 **Kageyama:** Yh! Don't attack my brother!

 **Suga:** Kageyama-kun?

 **Yamaguchi:** What's going on?

 **Tanaka:** dunno, just enjoy the shitshow

 **Tsukishima:** What sort of dysfunctional family is this?

 **Tsukishima:** Oh wait, you two idiots don't even know what the word dysfunctional means. It means broken, i.e. doesn't work properly

 **Nishinoya:** Not even flex tape can fix that

 **Kageyama:** It's going fine, I met the best setter in the world. Atsumu-senpai is the best! I love him! I want to be just as good as him one day! But I don't think that that's possible! He's just so good! He's sooooo much better than me!

 **Hinata:** Atsumu onii-san, I can tell that it's you

 **Kageyama:** Shoukkun! But I didn't enve make any tpoys!

 **Suga:** We should send a screenshot of that to Oikawa-kun, but pretend that it is actually Kageyama-kun

 **Nishinoya** : Yes! That egotistical fangirl monster deserves some self esteem lowerer

 **Tsukishima:** godzilla had a stroke trying to read this and fucking died

 **Tsuishima:** And in this case I am godzilla

 **Tanaka:** If you're godzilla then you should be dead - i.e. unable to type

 **Tanaka:** And we'd all prefer that

 **Kageyama:** Dayum! You guys are savages! Anyway I need to annoy Sakusa-kun now, byeeeeeee

 **Hinata:** BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Kageyama:** how do you know him dumbass Hinata

 **Hinata:** Aaaaand Kageyama's back, can we have Atsumu onii-san back, please

 **Tsukishima:** For once I agree with the shrimp

 **Hinata:** Thanks but offended

 **_Sugar_ ** _created the chat **Sugar, Spice and All Things Nice**_

_**Sugar** changed **Tsukishima** 's name to **Spice**_

_**Sugar** changed **Asahi** 's name to **All Things Nice #1**_

_**Sugar** changed **Hinata** 's name to **All Things Nice #2**_

_**Sugar** changed **Yamaguchi** 's name to **All Things Nice #3**_

_**Spice** changed their name to **Salt**_

**Sugar:** Whilst true, it doesn't fit the theme Tsukishima-kun

 **Salt:** Add someone else then

 **Sugar:** Fiiiiiiiineee

 _**Sugar** _ _added **Nishinoya**_

_**Sugar** changed **Nishinoya** 's name to **Spice**_

**Sugar:** Out of Nishinoya-kun and Tanaka-kun, Nishinoya-kun won the spice eating competition - hence his name

 **Spice:** hell yeah I did

 **Sugar:** Ok, we're going covert as of now

_**Sugar** changed the chat name to **Sugar, Spice and All Things Nice (and Salt because he be a salty bitch)**_

**Salt:** Rude

 _**Sugar** _ _turned off previous messages_

 **_Sugar_ ** _added **Oikawa**_

 **Oikawa:** Hello fans

 **Spice:** I ain't your fucking fan

 **Sugar:** Hello Oikawa-kun, Kageyama-kun wrote this in our club chat, and we thought that you might like to see it

 **Oikawa:** Show me what Tobio-chan wrote!

 **Salt:** He really does like his ego to be boosted that much

 **Oikawa:** Hey! (；′⌒`)

 **Salt:** Gross

 **All Things Nice #1:** Maybe we should try to be nice

 **All Things Nice #3:** ^^

 **All Things Nice #3:** Sorry salt

 **Oikawa:** So @All Things Nice #3 is your pinch server, Yamaguchi-kun, and @Salt is your tall middle blocker, Tsukki-chan

 **Salt:** Don't call me that, but yes

 **All Things Nice #2:** Psssshh Tsukki-chan! The great king is the best at coming up with nicknames (apart from mine)

 **Oikawa:** Thank you Chibi-chan

 **All Things Nice #2:** See, his nickname for me is stupid!

 **Oikawa:** But it's true...

 **Sugar:** ANYWAY

 **Sugar:** Kageyama-kun said: It's going fine, I met the best setter in the world. Atsumu-senpai is the best! I love him! I want to be just as good as him one day! But I don't think that that's possible! He's just so good! He's sooooo much better than me!

 **Sugar** : context is... Hinata-kun, what was going on?

 **All Things Nice #2:** Atsumu onii-san got Kageyama to prank call me. I posted the video on the chat, and Daichi-san asked Kageyama about his camp and this was the answer given

 **Oikawa:** Damn that bad hair dye job best setter my ass asshole corrupting Tobio-chan. Clearly I am the best setter in the world!

 **Spice:** L I E S S S S S S S S S S S S S 

**Salt:** what on earth did I just read Oicrapwa

 **All Things Nice #3:** Did Tsukki just use a nickname?

 **Salt:** You lot saw nothing

 **All Things Nice #2:** Screenshotted, and you can't do shit about it.

 **Hinata:** [screenshot of Oikawa's reaction]

 **Hinata:** Kagedumbya, can you show Atsumu onii-san... Then call me so I can hear his reaction!

 **Kageyama:** Fine, but as long as you tell that setter prick (Oikawa-san) the truth instead of your bullshitty backstory

 **Hinata:** Thank you Kageyama!

"Atsumu-san," Kageyama said as he approached the table Atsumu was sat at, "The dumbass asked me to show you this,"

"I don't even know who this Oikawa person is!" Atsumu shouted after reading the screenshot, "But Tobio-chan,"

"Don't call me that," Kageyama replied bluntly.

"Sure Tobio-chan; do you have his number - I want to call him," Atsumu said.

"Sure," Kageyama wrote the number down and handed it over to Atsumu before calling Hinata, "Alright dumbass you get to hear the reaction,"

"Should I put it on speaker phone then Tobio-chan?" Atsumu asked.

"Yes, and don't call me that!" Kageyama shouted before turning on his speakerphone.

_"Is he gonna call him Kageyama?" Hinata asked, "And the call's being recorded,"_

"Yes," Kageyama replied.

_"Who is this?" Oikawa asked._

"So I heard you were talking shit 'bout me," Atsumu grunted, "Calling my hair shit; calling me a bad hair dye job best setter my ass asshole!"

 _"Because that's the truth,_ " _Oikawa replied._

"No it's not! And it's not my fault that Tobio-chan thinks that I'm that good!" Atsumu shouted.

 _"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call him Tobio-chan!"_ _Oikawa protested._

_"This is the most pettiest argument ever!" Hinata giggled, "What is it Tsukishima-kun? You don't want to hear it? Tough! We're going on speaker phone now!"_

_"Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked._

"Hey! Don't call my brother fucking Chibi-chan! Wait... Tobio-chan, is he short?" Atsumu shouted.

"Quiet the fuck down Miya-kun!" Sakusa, surprisingly, yelled at him.

"Sakusa!" Komori shouted, "Don't yell at people!"

"Why are we calling Osamu-kun short?" Hoshiumi asked as he joined, "Jeez, you entitled tall people, Osamu-kun is tall too,"

_"If you say yes then I'm never spiking your tosses Kageyama," Hinata threatened._

"I'll take that as a yes," Atsumu said, "Regardless! Don't call Shoukkun short!"

_"YEAH! What Atsumu onii-san said Oikawa the great!" Hinata shouted._

"Shoukkun! He's not great! He's the worst!" Atsumu shouted at Kageyama's phone.

_"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa whined, "This is all your fault! If you never sent Tobio-chan those screenshots,"_

_"Carrot head, what's Oikawa-san doing?" Kindaichi asked Hinata._

_"I honestly don't know turnip head," Hinata replied, "Tsukishima-kun don't laugh!"_

_"Anyway best setter my ass, what am I meant to call someone who's barely over 160 cm? Tall?" Oikawa shouted._

_"Hey I'll have you know I'm 164.2 cm!" Hinata shouted._

"Wait, Hoshiumi-kun, how tall are you?" Atsumu asked Hoshiumi.

"169.2," Hoshiumi asnwered. Atsumu used his hands to estimate Hinata's height, Sakusa couldn't not film him looking like an idiot.

"Wow, that's short," Atsumu exclaimed.

"Are you saying I'm short?" Hoshiumi taunted him.

_"I'M NOT SHORT ASTUMU ONII-SAN! I'M JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!" Hinata yelled._

"Yeah! Vertically challenged!" Hoshiumi added before walking away.

"Dumbass Hinata! You need to keep your side of the deal up," Kageyama shouted into his phone.

_"Oh yeah. Great king!" Hinata said._

_"I'm listening Chibi-chan," Oikawa prompted._

_"We lied about the context," Hinata said._

_"Oh really?" Oikawa asked._

_"Yeah, so the first two parts were true, but then what actually happened was that Atsumu onii-san stole Kageyama's phone and typed that message. Suga-san suggested that we send it to you, pretending that Kageyama was the one who wrote it an we did that," Hinata explained._

"Okay, now that was the best prank of the day," Atsumu declared.

_"I feel stupid," Oikawa said._

"'Cause you are stupid," Atsumu chuckled before ending the call. Kageyama hung up on Hinata.

 **Hinata:** [recording of the call]

 **Hinata:** Man I love this team sometimes. Thanks Suga-san for coming up with the idea. Best day ever

 **Daichi:** So when are we going to have that chat Hinata-kun?

 **Hinata:** Shhhhh Daichi-san, don't ruin the day.


	3. Chapter 2: Nationals and SLED GANG (version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sled gang is formed, much to the dismay of some certain captains and vice captain.

**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Round 2 do do do dooooooo

 **Shouou☼:** ...

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** ?

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** ???

 **Shouyou☼:** Has anyone else seen the match ups for tomorrow

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>: **Yeah! I'm up against Morikawa 2morrow

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** We're just about to find out

 **Shouyou☼:** oh

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** ... I see what you mean

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:**... I'm still gonna win though Shoukkun! Wait I'll actually get to meet Shoukkun 2morrow!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I know! After your match tomorrow (u guys r play each othr 2morw, yes?) we can start our own sled gang!

 **Shouyou☼:** YES! I have an air bed that Karasuno's sled gang brought in case we were planning on doing anything. We've been told not to and our real sled got confiscated by Daichi-san (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** I can't wait!

The match happened and Karasuno won, "Where is it? Where is it?" Atsumu asked eagerly as he jumped up and down.

"Shh! Daichi-san might catch on!" Hinata whispered, "It's in my bag. Osamu onii-san!"

"Shouyou-kun!" Osamu ran over to Hinata and lifted him up.

"Betrayed by my own twin!" Atsumu cried, "I thought you could tell which one of us was the better twin Shoukkun!"

"We need to find Bokuto-san," Hinata added, "Daichi-san, is it okay if I hang out with my friends for a bit?"

"Sure," Sawamura replied, "Just don't do anything stupid,"

"Okay!" Hinata lied as they ran to find Bokuto and then climbed up the largest set of stairs, "Everyone on?"

"HELL YEAH!" Bokuto shouted, "On the count of three!"

"What do you four think you're doing?" Kita shouted at them.

"One!" the four shouted.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called out.

"Two!" they shouted.

"HINATA-KUN!" Sawamura screamed, "IF YOU RIDE THAT FUCKING AIRBED I WILL GET THE COACHES TO SUB YOU OFF FOR THE REST OF NATIONALS!"

"THREE! EAT ASS, SMOKE GRASS AND SLED FAST!" They all shouted as they jumped onto the airbed and slid all the way down the massive set of stairs, "SLED GANG!"

"These idiots," Kita cursed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS FUCKING TERRIFYING! AM I GOING TO DIE SHOUKKUN!" Atsumu screamed.

"It's not that bad Tsumu, you're just a coward!" Osamu shouted.

"I'm scared... But of Daichi-san at the bottom!" Hinata squeaked.

"What's Hinata doing?" Kageyama asked.

"No fair! You started another sled gang without your senpais!" Tanaka shouted.

"Sorry!" Hinata shouted back.

"I even took the sled," Sawamura sighed, "But of course they had an airbed!" The airbed reached the bottom of the stairs and the four on it flew off and into the wall.

"Ow!" the four exclaimed, "AGAIN!" they were greeted with Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing at them and Kita, Akaashi and Sawamura glaring at them.

"What did I tell you not to do Hinata-kun?" Sawamura began to lecture Hinata.

"Anything stupid," Hinata mumbled.

"And what did you do?" Sawamura continued to lecture.

"Rode an airbed down some stairs," Hinata replied.

"Which is?" Sawamura prompted.

"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING AWESOME!" Hinata shouted.

"Bokuto-san, if you got hurt you could jeopardise our chance at winning nationals," Akaashi did his job of lecturing Bokuto.

"Sorry Akaashi-kun," Bokuto apologised, Bokuto was free to go as well as Hinata after one slap to the head, "I think I got off the lightest,"

"Yeah, I'm scared for them," Hinata said as watched the two receive Kita's cold logic. He began to pick up the now deflated airbed.

"Put it down Hinata-kun, this is now confiscated until the end of nationals," Sawamura said harshly.

"It's already started to go viral!" Nishinoya shouted, he had recorded the whole incident, even the warnings before hand, and had uploaded it to YouTube.

 **AKAAAAASHI:** I have found Bokuto-san, luckily he is not injured although he did decide that "sleding" down a set of stairs on an airbed was a good idea.

 **Komi:** How? On? Mother-? -Fucking? Earth? Did? He? Think? That? THAT? Was? A? Good? Idea?

 **Konoha:** That idiot!

 **Washio:** @Komi, because like @Konoha said, he is an idiot

 **Komi:** That makes sense

 **Brilliant Bokuto:** Ah! I'm wounded!

 **Brilliant Bokuto:** It was a wonderful suggestion on my part to get the twins and Hinata-kun to get over having to play each other

 **AKAAAAASHI:** Of course. 

**Washio:** You are aware that it is nationals where anyone could play anyone if the match ups line up wrong (or well in some cases)

 **Brilliant Bokuto:** But stillllll..... They needed cheering up. And I did just that

 **AKAAAAASHI:** By almost seriously injuring yourself?

 **Brilliant Bokuto:** AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: General Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are bored.  
> A fun, harmless prank is suggested.  
> They go through with it.  
> It doesn't go to plan.  
> Secrets are revealed.  
> People get annoyed.  
> A new member is added.  
> Just a normal day for the four.  
> Then there's the days after that.

**Shouyou☼:** Sooo, we should add someone in and confuse them so much!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Yassssss

 **Shouyou☼:** but who?????

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Shouyou-kun, didn't you say that you had managed to get Ushijima-san's number

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** omfg yes! lets add uhsijimasan

 **Osamu onii-san^.^:** Tsumu, can you text ONE message without a typo

 **Atsumu onii-san^+^:** yes

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** We'd need to change our names tho

 **Shouyou☼:** I know!

 **Shouyou☼:** We change our names to just the icons at the end

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>: **YES

_**Shouyou☼** changed their name to **☼**_

_**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ> **changed their name to <3○▼○Ɛ>_

_**Osamu onii-san^.^** changed their name to **^.^**_

_**Atsumu onii-san^+^** changed their name to **^+^**_

**☼:** Great! Now to add the man of the hour

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Wait! We need to turn off previous messages!

_**^.^** turned off previous messages_

**_☼_ ** _added **Ushijima Wakatoshi**_

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Tendou-kun?

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** So it has begun

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** How do I pronounce your name?

 **^+^:** omfg! lmao!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** those are not words

 **^+^:** Cause they're acronyms

 **^.^:** whoa! no typos!

 **^+^:** HEY!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** HEY HEY HEY

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Bokuto-kun?

 **☼:** Bokuto-san! You gave yourself away!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** sry!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** So this is a group chat for Fukurodani?

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** @☼ are you their setter, Akaashi-kun?

 **^+^:** Can we add someone else instead? Wait I have some brilliant plans!

_**^+^** added **Daddy**_

**< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Ohohohohohohohohohoho

 **^+^:** Fuck?

 **Daddy:** ?

 **^+^:** Ignore the name pls

 _**^+^** _ _changed **Daddy** 's name to **^=^**_

_**^+^** added **Araan**_

**Araan:** What is this?

 **^=^:** ^

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Ah, I see.

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** @^+^ is either Sakusa-kun or Kiryuu-kun and added the other one of the two as well as Ojiro-kun

 **☼:** And what about me!

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** Aren't you Akaashi-kun?

 **^.^:** And me?

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** There are more of you?

 **^+^:** And there are only going to be more added!

 _**^+^** _ _added **NeatFreak**_

_**^+^** added **NeatFreak's cousin**_

_**^+^** added **Iizuna**_

**NeatFreak:** Why did Komori-kun give you my number?

 **NeatFreak's cousin:** Because you need to socialise Sakusa-kun! Although I don’t actually know who added us

 **^=^:** Are you doing the top five aces and captains of their teams?

 **^+^:** Someone who gets me! (kinda ish)

 **^.^:** I hate how this chat system works, we only get the username added and whatever it's changed to. So I could have some of these names saved as something else but because an idiot added them, I have his idiotic names for them instead

 **^+^:** HEY!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** HEYHEYHEY

 **NeatFreak:** Can I leave?

 **☼:** Ooh! Are we doing captains? Bokuto-san can you add one and I'll add the other!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Yesssssssss, and can I add Akaashi as well?

 **Ushijima Wakatoshi:** So @☼ is not Akaashi-kun?

 **☼:** He does have a brain!

_**☼** added **Dadchi**_

_**< 3○▼○Ɛ> **added **RoosterHead**_

_< 3○▼○Ɛ> added **AKAAAAASHI**_

**Dadchi:** @☼ do I know you?

 **AKAAAAASHI:** oya?

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** oyaoya!

 **RoosterHead:** oyaoyaoya

 **^=^:** But what is going on?

 **Iizuna:** You have as much of an idea as the majority of us do

 **^+^:** Teehee!

 **Araan:** Twins! Is this one of your pranks again?

 **NeatFreak:** Why is there no leave button?

 **Dadchi:** Ok, let's remain calm and collected. Can everyone change their username to their surname and what school they are from

_**Dadchi** changed their name to **Sawamura(Karasuno)**_

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi** changed their name to **Ushijima(Shiratorizawa)**_

_**Iizuna** changed their name to **Iizuna(Itachiyama)**_

_**Araan** changed their name to **Ojiro(Inarizaki)**_

_**NeatFreak** changed their name to **Sakusa(Itachiyama)**_

_**NeatFreak's cousin** _ _changed their name to **Komori(Itachiyama)**_

_**AKAAAAASHI** changed their name to **Akaashi(Fukurodani)**_

**RoosterHead:** But I like my name (ish)!

 **^=^:** I would, but that would reveal my identity and I don't want people knowing who I was because of the previous username I was given *deathglare* but I can change someone else's

 _**^=^** _ _changed **^+^** 's name to **Atsumu(Inarizaki)**_

 **Ojiro(Inarizaki):** I knew you were behind this!

 **☼:** Can't make me change my name!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** ^^

 **^.^:** ^^

 **RoosterHead:** ^^

 **Atsumu(Inarizaki):** But I can

 **☼:** I thought you were on our side!

 **^.^:** @^=^ If I change all four of our names back will you change yours?

 **^=^:** no

 **^.^:** but I want to know who Tsumu's daddy is!

 **^.^:** shit

_**^=^** changed **^.^** 's name to **Osamu(Inarizaki)**_

**Ojiro(Inarizaki):** well done Osamu

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** Well at least I know that Tsumu's daddy is on the team

 **Sawamura(Karasuno):** Ah so the icon names have a meaning. There are three foxes, two of which were the Miya twins. The owl one must be Bokuto-kun since he added Akaashi-kun

 **Akaashi(Fukurodani):** That would make sense seeing as my previous username is Bokuto-san's contact for me

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** Or ya know, cause we already figured out that he was Bokuto-san

 _**Sawamura(Karasuno)** _ _changed <3○▼○Ɛ>'s name to **Bokuto(Fukurodani)**_

 **Sawamura(Karausno):** Which means that @RoosterHead is Kuroo

 _**Sawamura(Karasuno)** _ _changed **RoosterHead** 's name to **Kuroo(Nekoma)**_

 **Sawamura(Karasuno):** Which leaves @^=^ who's from Inarizaki

 **Ushijima(Shiratorizawa):** Well @^=^ was the one to correctly make the assumption of it being originally captains and aces added

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** Ohhhhhhhhhh

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** I'm totally getting in trouble for this, but...

 **Osamu(Inarizaki)** : sry Kita-san

 _**Osamu(Inarizaki)** _ _changed **^=^** 's name to **Kita(Inarizaki)**_

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** I hope for my sake that I'm wrong

 **Kita(Inarizaki):** Pick a number between 50 and 100

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):** I don't like where this is going....... 50?

 **Kita(Inarizaki):** 100 it is

 **Osamu(Inarizaki):**... but I chose 50

 **Ojiro(Inarizaki):** 100 what?

 **Kita(Inarizaki):** I'll decide tomorrow

 **☼:** I won! Even though it wasn't a game!

 **Komori(Itachiyama):** Who are you?

 **Sawamura(Karasuno):** Seeing as they added me, I'm assuming that you're from Karasuno @☼

 **Sawamura(Karasuno):** The winning thing means that you're either Kageyama-kun or Hinata-kun, and then sun means that you're Hinata-kun (because of the kanji in your name before you ask)

 **☼:** wrong

 _**☼** _ _changed their name to **Tsukishima(Karasuno)**_

 **Kuroo(Nekoma):** Tsukki?

 _**Sawamura(Karasuno)** _ _changed **Tsukishima(Karasuno)** 's name to **Hinata(Karasuno)**_

 **Sawamura(Karasuno)** **:** Definitely Hinata-kun. Tsukishima-kun would be smarter than that and probably wouldn't do this in the first place

 **Hinata(Karasuno):** I STILL WON

 **Ushijima(Shiratorizawa):** So what was the purpose of this?

 _**Atsumu(Inarizaki)** _ _kicked **Ushijima(Shiratorizawa)** , **Ojiro(Inarizaki)** , **Sakusa(Itachiyama)** , and 5 others_

 **Kita(Inarizaki):** You forgot me

 **Hinata(Karasuno):** Can we reset the names now

 _**Hinata(Karasuno)** _ _changed their name to **Shouyou☼**_

_**Bokuto(Fukurodani)** changed their name to **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>**_

_**Osamu(Inarizaki)** changed their name to **Osamu Onii-san ^.^**_

_**Atsumu(Inarizaki)** changed their name to **Atsumu Onii-san^+^**_

_**Atsumu Onii-san^+^** changed **Kita(Inarizaki)** 's name to **Kita Otou-san^=^**_

**Boktuo <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Just change it back to daddy

 **Shouyou☼:** That was fun, but I think that I may be in trouble with Daichi-san

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** but not as much as Samu is with Kita-san

 **Shouyou☼:** rip Osamu onii-san

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** You won't be in as much trouble as you were with the sled gang incident

 **Shouyou☼:** When can we do that again?

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Never.

 **Shouyou☼:** anyway g2g cya!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** bye!

**Daichi:** Why are both Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun using the stage curtains as swings?

 **Suga:** Um, what?

 **Ukai:** It's a Monday morning, it's too early for their shit

 **Hinata:** We are using them as trapeze actually

 **Daichi:** And that makes it so much better

 **Hinata:** Exactly

 **Suga:** I think he was being sarcastic

 **Tsukishima:** You'd fit in, but maybe the circus chips would be smarter than you

 **Hinata:** HEY!

 **Nishinoya:** Um Hinata-kun? How are you trapezeing and texting?

 **Hinata:** Skillz

 **Tanaka:** Yes! 

**Sawamura:** How do I deal with the problem children?

 **Oikawa:** ^

 **Kita:** ^^

 **Ushijima:** ^^^

 **Futakuchi:** ^^^^

 **Bokuto:** I am the problem child on my team!

 **Kuroo:** We know

**Sugawara:** Should I be concerned about the newest stunts that the problem children have pulled?

 **Iwaizumi:** It depends

 **Akaashi:** Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun again? What did they do this time?

 **Sugawara:** Use the stage curtains as trapeze.

 **Akaashi:** So a regular Monday then? On my side of things Bokuto cried about the ending of Shrek - for the tenth time then he sadly ate a pretzel until he dropped it on the ground, causing him to cry about that. We missed morning practise as you can tell. Not to mention that I cannot get him to study.

 **Iwaizumi:** Shittykawa is the same, keeps trying to sneak in extra practise

 _**Kai** _ _renamed **Vice Captains' Chat** to **Team Mums Bitch About Their Problem Children**_

 **Sugawara:** Accurate

 **Iwaizumi:** *deep sigh*

**Tens:** I stole mr miracle boi's phone!

 **Tens:** Nata, ur captain is complaining about you.... again

 **Nata:** When isn't that the case? (´･ω･`)?

 **Yams:** Never

 **Shima:** I just saw what Daichi-san meant

 **Nata:** And I'm down! Still, I can't believe that Kags is stuck!

"Boke! Help! I'm stuck dumbass!" Kageyama shouted to Hinata, who had just climbed out of his curtain.

 **Nata:** I have to be a "good" person for a second

 **Nata:** Kags won't get down on his own it appears, he really is hopeless at times

"I'll get you down, but this counts as a win for me!" Hinata stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever dumbass!" Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Just another Monday," Enoshita sighed.

"I still can't believe that Kita-san made you receive my serve one hundred times!" Atsumu laughed at Osamu.

"Shuddup Tsumu!" Osamu rolled his eyes, "What was that prank you said you wanted to do?"

"Ooh yeah! Tomorrow let's both put red food dye in our drinks!" Atsum's face lit up, "And then if they get knocked down or something,"

"This is one of your worst," Osamu rolled his eyes, "Fine. We should fill up one of the volleyball's with some of the mixture as well,"

"Araan's favourite ball," Atsumu smiled.

"Yes," Osamu nodded, the two grabbed the ball before leaving for the night.

"Samu, how do you propose we fill the volleyball with red water?" Atsumu asked, Osamu brought out a narrow piped icing bag.

"With this, it should just fit, I think," Osamu answered, luckily it did.

"Ooh, put a bit of icing and caster sugar in to make it gloopy!" Atsumu suggested, getting the sugar he suggested out from the cupboard. After a considerable time later the ball was partially filled with a mixture. The next day before practise the twins snuck into the supply closet early and put the ball back. They waited for their pranks to gain reactions.

"Why's the ball so heavy?" Ojiro asked as he picked up his favourite ball. He spiked it to see if that would do anything and suddenly the mixture inside the ball started streaming out of the air hole, "Ew! What's that?"

"Atsumu-kun! Osamu-kun! What did you do this time?" Kita raised his voice at the two.

"Nothing Kita-san," Atsumu lied, Osamu rolled his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar," Kita pointed out, "What is that stuff?"

"Dunno Kita-san," Osamu answered, "Maybe Tsumu does,"

"Don't throw me under the bus Samu! I only suggested the drinks! You were the one who came up with the ball idea!" Atsumu protested.

"Yeah but you were the one who first suggested the prank! If you had never told me then this would have never happened!" Osamu argued back. Kita looked at the two unimpressed.

"Sorry Kita-san," the two apologised.

"Clean it up," Kita ordered before taking the ball away to safely drain it's contents.

"I think we should install hidden cameras in the supply closet," Ojiro suggested.

"Agreed," Kita said.


	5. Chaper 4: Unhearing Things (Get that ear bleach) and Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu hears things he doesn't want to. Hinata tries to cheer him up, but eventually the conversation goes to... Volleyball? Food? Beach volleyball? That new game Kenma told Hinata about? No to all of those. The conversation goes to love.

**Osamu Onii-san^.^:** ummmmmmmmmm

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** What's up?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** how do I unhear things?

 **Shouyou☼:** Don't worry Osamu onii-san! I'm also trying to figure out the same thing. I heard Tuskishima-kun sing the MLP intro and I'm now scarred for life

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** proof or it didn't happen

 **Shouyou☼:** [video of Tsukishima singing MLP: Friendship is Magic intro surprisingly well]

 **Shouyou☼:** Watch at your own risk

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Thank you for the blackmail

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** How was t h a t better than what I need to unhear?

 **Shouyou☼:** What do you need to unhear then? I'm sure it's not that bad

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** so you know how I have a twin

 **Shouyoy☼:** yh... but where's this going

 **Osamu** **Onii-san^.^:** and he has a room

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** no shit

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** and the other two members of this group chat are mysteriously not here...

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** do you follow?

 **Shouyou☼:** no

 **Shouyou☼:** oh.

 **Shouyou☼:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** how intense are they?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I'm in the kitchen and they're in Tsumu's room which is on the second floor and opposite the kitchen

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** [video of a concerned Osamu with the key focus being the background moaning]

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** You see my point

 **Shouyou☼:** f

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** you can tell which one's the top

 **Shouyou☼:** omg yes you can!

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I just wanted to eat some rice (┬┬﹏┬┬)

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** but you knew that they were dating

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I didn't realise that they were that kind of dating இ௰இ

 **Shouyou☼:** Osamu onii-san... Didn't you say that you guys share a room? So it's not Atsumu onii-san's room, but it's both of your room

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** yh

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I have to sleep in there tonight... (´。＿。｀)

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** What're you guys talking about?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** speak of the devil

 **Shouyou☼:** and he shall appear

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** u guys wree talking about me?

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** I'm flattered

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** You shouldn't be

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Were you inulting me? I'm shocked!

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** It's not exactly hard to

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Hey! <( ￣^￣)(θ(θ☆( >_<

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Um... Atsumu-kun, you may want to read up

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** eh?

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** god I'm so embarrassed now /_\

 **Atsumu** **Onii-san^+^:**...

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I have to know though, are you a power bottom Atsumu?

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** no comment

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** he can be, or he can be submissive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** don't tell them!

 **Shouyou☼:** good for you two!

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Shoukkn, as much as I appreciate your supportiveness, this really is not the appropriate response

 **Shouyou☼:** it isn't? sry Atsumu onii-san!

 **Osamu Onii-san:** If you two ever get married then I'm talking about this in my wedding speech

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** simple solution: don't allow you to make a speech

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** but he's your TWIN

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Anyway, you three are dating someone?

 **Shouyou☼:** I....... may have a crush (❤´艸｀❤)....... but's it's long distance - wouldn't work ಥ_ಥ

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** who?

 **Shouyou☼:** not telling! (⓿_⓿)

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** If it's long distance, perhaps Hoshiumi?

 **Shouyou☼:** nope (ง •_•)ง

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** BOKKUN?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** If it is me then yes

 **Shouyou☼:** Aw thx Bokuto-san o(*////▽////*)q

 **Shouyou☼:** But it's not you

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>: **my heart! >3

 **Osamu Onii-san:** But that's not a heart

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Because it's broken!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I'm over it now! My real bf cheered me up

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Akaashi-kun?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** Definitely Akaashi-kun

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** It's 100% Akaashi-kun

 **Shouyou☼:** Good for you and Kuroo! (jk jk, ur totally with Akkashi)

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Hinata-kun, this is why you are my favourite pupil. You are incredibly supportive, even when you are supporting the wrong thing

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** We should add our bfs to the chat! That way Kita-kun isn't alone!

_**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ> **added **AKAAAAASHI**_

_**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ> **changed **AKAAAAASHI** 's name to **AKAAAAASHI♥0♥**_

**Osamu Onii-san^.^:** oh wow, what a plot twist.

 **AKAAAAASHI♥0♥:** Bokuto-san, can you stop adding me to group chats

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I pinky promise that this is the last

 **Shouyou☼:** what about you Osamu onii-san?

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Hey! Don't htink that I've forgotten about your little crush Shoukkun!

 **Shouyou☼:** ◑﹏◐

 **AKAAAAASHI♥0♥:** Oh yh, Kenma, you still haven't asked him out?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** hold the fuck up

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** you told Akaashi before me Hinata-kun! And I thought that I was your favourite teacher

 **Shouyou☼:** It was more like Akaashi-san found out... Pls don't hate me༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

 **AKAAAAASHI♥0♥:** I will make sure that he doesn't

 **Shouyou☼:** Thanks Akaashi-san! I love my owl parents!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** He does love me! (but in a different way!)

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I could never hate you Hinata-kun!

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** So Samu... Last one up, fess up. Single, curshing or taken?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** *crushing

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** Hey don't change the subject by correcting me!

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** single

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Really? So what were you and Suna-kun doing in the supply closet last week then? Cleaning?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** yh, we were cleaning it. I lost a pencil in there and Suna-kun offered to help. We cleaned the place to find the pencil.

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** A pencil? And I'M the bad liar

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Atsumu-kun, you can't lie to save your life

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** but how did you lose the pencil in the first place?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I guess that I was a bit careless

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** I'm just going to say, Araan-kun installed some hidden cameras in there because of you two, choose your next words well

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I feel like this is unfair treatment

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** Was the pencil hidden in Suna-kun's mouth?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** no... i don't like where this is going Kita-san

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** but you spent a long time searching there

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** lmao! Kita-san was just letting you dig your own grave

 **Shouyou☼:** Am I really the only single person here? (ノへ￣、)

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** You know the rules and so do I

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>

**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** noooooooo I clicked on it! Why'd I get rickrolled!

 **Osamu** **Onii-san^.^:** Don't quote our lord and saviour Rick Astley then 

**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>: **sry, I only pray to Danny Devito

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** yh, and? I do too. It's called a polytheist religion

 **Atsumu Onii-san^+^:** you know what you have to do... but you're not doing it. looks like someone else will have to

_**Atsumu Onii-san^+^** added **SunaRin**_

_**Atsumu Onii-san^+^** changed **SunaRin** 's name to **Samu's pencil case;P**_

**Samu's pencil case ;P:** Atsumu? What's this chat? And what's up with my name?

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** I can get back at you Tsumu!

 _**Osamu Onii-san^.^** _ _changed **Atsumu Onii-san^+^** 's name to **Kita's pet^+^**_

 **Kita's pet^+^:** SAMU!

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** what? that was the whole reason this discussion started anyway

 **Shouyou☼:** omfg yh!

 **Osamu Onii-san^.^:** and am I wrong?

_**Kita's pet^+^** changed **Osamu Onii-san^.^** 's name to **"Lost" a pencil^.^**_

**"Lost" a pencil^.^:** at least I haven't lost my virginity IN OUR FUCKING SHARED BEDROOM

 **Kita's pet^+^:** we did it on your bed once

 **"Lost" a pencil^.^:** Tsumu I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep tonight

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** we haven't actually

 **Samu's pencil case ;P:** the captain and Atsumu-kun are dating? since when? I have to tell the others

 **"Lost" a pencil^.^:** Araan-kun already knows (ps tell them that Tsumu's the bottom - it's actually tru lol)

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** i could tell from the usernames

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** but sure, consider it done

 **"Lost" a** **pencil^.^** : love you!

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** love you too

 **Kita's pet^+^:** get a room

**Suna:** everyone listen up Important announcement

 **Ojiro:** what is it this time?

 **Akagi:** let the man speak

 **Suna:** two members of the team are dating

 **Ginjima** : yh you and Osamu

 **Suna:** how does everyone know that!

 **Omimi:** congrats

 **Suna:** no that's not the couple I meant

 **Kita:** is spreading gossip the right thing to do?

**Kita Otou-san^=^:** tell them and I will personally make both you and Osamu pay for that in the next month of practise

**Suna:** I meant Atsumu and being an idiot

 **Atsumu:** hey! I'm not stupid

 **Ojiro:** omg! that's my new otp (it just overtook Atsumu and his daddy;p)

 **Osamu:** Araan, tell them, im not allowed to

 **Akagi:** yh, who is/was Atsumu's daddy

 **Atsumu:** do you want to eat shaving cream when I next see you Araan?

 **Osamu:** I will eat the shaving cream if you say it Araan

 **Ojiro:** Atsumu's daddy is Kita

 _ **Ojiro**_ _left the chat_

 **Suna:** and Kita's the top

_**Suna** left the chat_

_**Osamu** left the chat_

**Samu's pencil case;P:** how much trouble are we in?

 **"Lost" a** **pencil^.^:** technically I didn't say anything

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** rip Ojiro-kun, he's going to be dead

 **"Lost" a pencil^.^:** but now I have to eat shaving cream for him :(

 **Kita's pet^+^:** you made that choice!

 **Kita Otou-san^=^:** I'll let you two off for now

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** I only just understood Kita's name (ノω<。)ノ))☆.。

 **Shouyou☼:** Please can we do that thing again! It's my week to annoy Oikawa the great

 **AKAAAAASHI♥0♥:** is that the thing when you change your usernames and add someone

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** it was fun

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** but I have a better idea

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** we should add another couple

 **Shouyou☼:** just rub the salt in the wound

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** they're not actually dating, but both are pining. Help me with this and I'll help you with Kenma

 **Shouyou☼:** let's hook them up!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** step one is changing our usernames so they don't know that it's us

_**Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ> **changed their name to **< 3○▼○Ɛ>**_

_**Shouyou☼** changed their name to **☼**_

_**Kita's pet^+^** changed their name to **^+^**_

_**"Lost" a pencil^.^** changed their name to **^.^**_

_**AKAAAAASHI♥0♥** changed their name to **♥0** **♥**_

_**Kita Otou-san^=^** changed their name to **^=^**_

**< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** wait! one of them'll recognise most of our usernames, eh I'll add them now. Suna u need to change your name

 **Samu's pencil case;P:** im about to, also you need to turn prev msgs off

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** will do after I add the first one

_**Samu's pencil case;P** changed their name to **;P**_

_**< 3○▼○Ɛ> **added **RoosterHead**_

**RoosterHead:** what's up Bokuto-kun, you added me to this flaming garbage pile again

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Play along with everything we do, this is for your own good

 **RoosterHead:** because that isn't suspicious at all

 **☼:** shhhhhh

_< 3○▼○Ɛ>changed **RoosterHead** 's name to ***^____^***_

_**< 3○▼○Ɛ> **turned off previous messages_

_**< 3○▼○Ɛ> **added **Tsukki**_

**☼** : hold up

 **☼** : him?

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ> ** _changed **Tsukki** 's name to **♫♪♂**_

 **♫♪♂** : How do I leave?

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** you can't! =D

 **^=^:** i don't get the name

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Tsukki's a music boi - get it now?

 **^=^:** ah

**Kubro:** Bro. What's going on?

 **Brokuto:** just play along, and keep a low presence. definitely don't reveal who you really are

 **Kubro:** k?

**< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** listen you were ranting to Yamaguchi-kun so he asked me to intervene

 **♫♪♂:** intervene what? also Yamaguchi-kun would never betray me like that

 **☼:** he makes a valid point

 **♫♪♂:** why is one of the idiots here

 **☼:** hey!

 **;P:** @♫♪♂ = Karasuno's tall MB, no.11, right?

 **♥0♥:** yh

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** to intervene with your MASSIVE crush on Kuroo-kun

**Kubro:** what are you doing?

 **Tenbro:** lemme join you guys

 **Kurbro:** how are you still on the bro chat? didn't we kick you

 **Tenbro:** I haven't left since I infiltrated it

 **Brokuto:** eh, he's kinda fun but sure

_**Brokuto** kicked **Tenbro**_

**♫♪♂:** ah, this is Bokuto-san. that would explain the amount of idiocy in this chat. it seems that @;P is the only person with a brain here

 **☼:** hey!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** AKAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHI! Tsukki said that I have no brain

 **♥0♥:** and?

 **♫♪♂:** ah sorry, I didn't realise that you were here too Akaashi-san. It seems that myself, @;P and Akaashi-san are the only people with brains here

 **♫♪♂:** also I do not have one

 **☼:** you do. I'll add Yamaguchi-kun then to prove my point

 _**☼** _ _changed their name to **Hinata**_

_**Hinata** added **Yamaguchi**_

**Hinata:** Yamaguchi-kun, does Tsukishima-kun have a crush on Kuroo-san?

 **Yamaguchi:** How did you find out?

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** omfg! OUTED BY YOUR OWN FRIEND! BEAT THAT TSUKKI!

 **Yamaguchi:** Is Tsukki here?

 **Yamaguchi:** Sorry Tsukki

 **Hinata:** seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Kubro:** dayum, I didn't know that

 **Brokuto:** ur welcome

**Hinata:** that's all I needed you for Yams!

 **Yamaguchi:** can I stay?

 **Hinata:** sure

 **Hinata:** maybe I should add Kags too, he'd love to see this

_**Hinata** added **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate You**_

**♫♪♂:** the username is good

 **Hinata:** Thank you!

 **♫♪♂:** I'm surprised that an idiot like you could come up with it

 **^+^:** Shoukkun, this isn't the Karasuno group chat

 **Hinata:** I know!

_**Hinata** changed their name to **☼**_

**☼:** continue

 _**☼** _ _has locked **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate You** 's username_

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** Now that that is out of the way; lets get onto dealing with Tsukki's massive crush on Kuroo

 **Yamaguchi:** sorry Tsukki

 **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate You:** ew

 **☼:** ^^

 **^.^:** wait! I just realised that this is the same person who sang the MLP intro!

 **☼:** ikr! Tsukishima-kun is so lame!

 **♫♪♂:** At least I can pass my exams

 **☼:** fuck you

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** no you can't do that Hinata-kun! He wants Kuroo-kun to fuck him

 ***^____^*:** eh? i mean, sure

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** I TOLD YOU TO NOT REVEAL YOURSELF

 **^+^:** the plan has gone to smithereens

 **^.^:** how was this all caused by me hearing you two fucking @^+^ @^=^

 **^=^:** I was considering letting you off without punishment for your earlier stunts, but because of that I've changed my mind

 **;P:** im not helping you out

 **^.^:** pls

 **;P:** KITA-SAN'S SCARY!

 **^.^:** yh and I'm in a house all alone with those two, im scared and scarred for life

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** you only heard them, it's not like you walked in on them

 **^.^:** i need ear bleach tho

 **☼:** so are Tsukishima-kun and Kuroo-san dating yet?

 ***^____^*:** hopefully

 **♫♪♂:** no

 ***^____^*:** Tsukki! So cold!

 **Yamaguchi:** Please just accept it so I can stop watching you pine each other!

 **< 3○▼○Ɛ>:** amen Yamaguchi-kun

 **Yamaguchi:** so who are the rest of you?

_**< 3○▼○Ɛ> **changed their name to **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>**_

_**^+^** changed their name to **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^**_

_**Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^** changed **^.^** 's name to **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^**_

_**Atsumu-senapi is the best^+^** changed **;P** 's name to **Hopefully Suna's into necrophilia so he can still fuck his BF;P**_

_**Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^** changed **^=^** 's name to **Foxxy^=^**_

_**♥0♥** changed their name to **Akaashi**_

**Hopefully Suna's into necrophilia so he can still fuck his BF;P:** I hate this name more than the last one

 _**Hopefully Suna's into necrophilia so he can still fuck his BF;P** _ _changed their name to **SunaRin**_

 **SunaRin:** Also no-one has ever called you their senpai for good reason 

**SunaRin:** I definitely chose the better twin

 **Atsumu-senapi is the best^+^:** I din't know that you lacked a brain Suna-kun

 **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** I would changed my name but it's pretty accurate

**Kita:** [video of Osamu and Suna in the closet "searching" for the pencil"]

 **Kita:** I know they're not here, but this is their punishment

 **Akagi:** Kita-san's scary, I'm not going to mess with him

**Foxxy^=^:** now it's not

 **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** eh?

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** lmao! 

**Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** but their both not on that chat (as ewll as Araan-kun)

 **SunaRin:** *they're

 **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** *they're

 **Foxxy^=^:** *they're

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** betrayed by my own bf!

 **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate You:** why does this chat exist?

 **Foxxy^=^:** yh, why does it exist?

 **☼:** Originally it was just me and Osamu onii-san (who's the better twin - this is a fact not an opinion) and we shared numbers after meeting each other once

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** (ヘ･_･)ヘ┳━┳︵ ┻━┻

 **♫♪♂:** Sounds stupid, but then you are stupid Hinata-kun

 **☼:** Rude. I have a video of you singing the MLP:FisM intro

 **♫♪♂:** how? delete it

 **☼:** no :p

 **☼:** Anyway, we turned it into a group chat so we could edit each other's names

 **☼:** When I first met Bokuto-san I wanted to add him, because we had came up with an owl emoji but with no owl to give it to, and he is one of my owl dads. Osamu onii-san and I had agreed that if we ever added Atsumu onii-san that we'd change his user name to have oni-san instead of onii-san, calling him a demon. After adding Bokuto-san Osamu onii-san added him

 **♫♪♂:** I'm assuming Osamu-san came up with that idea

 **☼:** Actually I came up with that! Jerk!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** And then one day we decided to prank Ushijima-kun, but we added more people. Atsumu-kun wanted to add Kita-kun, but a naming issue occurred

 **Foxxy^=^:** And I was the only person who wasn't removed, why?

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** idakw

 **☼:** And then today Osamu onii-san heard... *noises*

 **Yamaguchi:** I don't follow

 **♫♪♂:** good

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** we had a chat about relationships and so I added my BF

 **Akaashi:** For the second time, I was added for that prank

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** and we also talked about someone's crush

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I'll help you out after we finish this chapter of our lives

 **Foxxy^=^:** And then it was Osamu-kun's turn... And he followed in his brother's steps and began with lying about... pencils

 **Samu's gonna die** **2morrow^.^** : ... (￣m￣）

☼: But Kita-san had footage of sorts

 **Akaashi:** of Osamu-kun and his boyfriend together

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** it was more than together. Samu was forcing his way down Suna-kun's throat

 **SunaRin:** Kita-san? Did you show Atsumu-kun? (cause you're both in his room from what I've read)

 **Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** (✿◕‿◕✿)

 **SunaRin:** KITA-SAN?

 **Foxxy^=^:** no comment

 **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** you better have not done what I think you have Kita-san!

_**Osamu** has joined **Inarizaki Volleyball Club Chat**_

**Osamu:** I swear to god Kita-san if this is what I think it is I will come up to my room and kill you in front of Tsumu

 **Atsumu:** Don't worry, I'll protect you

 **_Suna_ ** _has joined **Inarizaki Volleyball Club Chat**_

 **Atsumu** : Guys... I'm scared... I can here Samu running up the stairs

 **Suna:** *hear

 **Atsumu:** whatever

 **Kita:** my work here is done, now I need to hide

**Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** I hate you two

 **Foxxy^=^:** ฅʕ•̫͡•ʔฅ

 **SunaRin:** I never knew you fought dirty like that Kita-san

 **Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^:** I'm getting in so much trouble for this

**Osamu:** This is my final contribution to the team

 **Osamu:** [the video from earlier]

 **Akagi:** Holy fucking shit... Congrats you two

 **Atsumu:** Sleep with one eye open Miya-kun

 **Osamu:** Which one of us?

**Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^:** I can't believe you Miya-kun!

_**Atsumu-senpai is the best^+^** left._

**Foxxy^=^:** Atsumu-kun?

 **SunaRin:** Just going to point out that he wouldn't receive that

 **Foxxy^=^:** Did you forget that I'm right next to him?

 **SunaRin:** good point

**Osamu:** Tsumu

 **Osamu:** Tsumu

 **Osamu:** Tsumu

 **Osamu:** Tsumu

 **Osamu:** Argh! I give up waiting for you! I'm sorry, I went too far and I've deleted the video.

 **Akagi:** I don't think he's here Osamu-kun

 **Akagi:** Also, shouldn't you apologise to Kita-san too?

 **Osamu:** I guess... But he did post that video

 **Akagi:** In the scale of things that's a lot better

 **Osamu:** It had visuals too

 **Akagi:** So you're about equal. Still should apologise

 **Osamu:** Fine

 **Osamu:** Sorry Kita-san

 **Suna:** We should probably apologise in person tomorrow as well

"Are you okay Atsumu-kun?" Kita asked Atsumu.

"What do you think?" Atsumu replied sinking under the covers even more.

"You know the rest of the team won't care," Kita said, ushering Atsumu out of the covers, "At least get dressed,"

"Yeah," Atsumu crawled out of the covers as Kita turned to look away, "What? It's nothing that you haven't seen before,"

"Just get dressed Atsumu-kun," Kita sighed.


	6. Chapter 5: Chaos Meets Hyogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have fought before, but never this badly, and so their friends all decided that last minute trips to Hyogo are in order. Also rip Kita and Suna for doing the gods work in stopping murder. Chaos brews and more relationships are revealed. Some people are better and hiding things than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks at when this was last updated... heh  
> Looks at the word and character counts... heh  
> Enjoy!

**Daichi:** Hinata-kun, where are you? It's not like you to skip practise

 **Hinata:** I'm getting my ass over to Hyogo just wait

 **Hinata:** wrong chat, sry

 **Kageyama:** lol

 **Hinata:** rude

**☼:** I'm getting my ass over to Hyogo just wait

 **♫♪♂:** you are aware that it's a six hour or so train journey

 **☼:** yh, I've been there before 

**☼:** didn't know you were an idiot Tsukishima-kun

**Daichi:** Hinata-kun, why are you going to Hyogo?

 **Hinata:** family emergency

 **Tsukishima:** they are not biologically related to you

 **Hinata:** I have blackmail on you, do not make me use it

 **Yamaguchi:** he kind of does

 **Suga:** Ummm, should we be concerned about Hinata-kun having blackmail?

 **Kageyama:** Gimme it!

 **Tsukishima:** He's going to Hyogo to visit the Miya Twins

 **Hinata** : family emergency

 **Daichi:** why are you visiting them

 **Hinata:** family emergency

 **Hinata:** trains herawifsrdtfyguhi

**☼:** I'm on my first train!

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** And mine's just arrived, Kuroo-kun should be joining Akaashi and I at the next stop

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Not sure if he's bringing Kenma or not

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Did you bring Tsukki?

 **☼:** No.

 **☼:** I could not stand that train journey

 **SunaRin:** Why are you all making last minute trips to Hyogo?

 **Akaashi:** According to Bokuto-san and Hinata-kun we need to fix the twins' relationship

 **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate** **You:** Boke, dumbass get back to practise

 **☼:** Like I already said, I'm on my first train

 **Foxxy^=^:** Suna-kun, can you come over again for the second time today and help. I can only stop them killing the other for so long

 **SunaRin:** k

 **☼:** We need to deal with the names and shit. Yams? You wanna stay?

 **Yamaguchi:** i'll think about it

 **☼:** Kags will obvs be kicked

 _**☼** _ _kicked **The Milk Dumbass King I FUCKING Hate You**_

 **Yamaguchi:** wow

_**Yamaguchi** changed their name to **Yams**_

**☼:** :D

 _**Yams** _ _changed **☼** 's name to **Nata**_

_**Nata** changed their name to **Nata☼**_

**♫♪♂:** I didn't realise that you two were close

 **Nata☼:** Fuck off bestie

 **♫♪♂:** fuck you too

 **Nata☼:** Go fuck Kuroo-san

 _**Nata☼** _ _changed **♫♪♂** 's name to **Tsukkishima♫**_

_**Nata☼** changed **Yams** 's name to **Yams◄•o•►‼**_

**Nata☼:** See what I did there Shima!

 **Tsukkishima♫:** Unfortunately Nata

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Wait, I've never heard you guys call each other that

 **Nata☼:** Cause Shima's stingy and doesn't want anyone from Karasuno to know that us three are childhood friends (but i went to a different junior high T_T)

 **Akaashi:** you did a good job hiding it

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** Thanks Akaashi-san!

 **Foxxy^=^:** I agree that we should do something about some of our names

 _**Samu's gonna die 2morrow^.^** _ _changed their name to **Osamu is dead^x.x^**_

_**Foxxy^=^** changed their name to **Kita^¤_¤^**_

_***^____^*** changed their name to **Kubro >^_^<**_

**Yams◄•0•►‼:** Enjoy Hyogo! I'll be sulking in the corner of the gym

**Hinata:** Is Yamaguchi-kun sulking in the corner of the gym?

 **Kiyoko:** Yes. Why do you ask Hinata-kun?

 **Hinata:** Oh, no reason in particular

 **Tsukishima:** The idiot's vocabulary is expanding

 **Hinata:** what does that long V word mean?

 **Tsukishima:** Vocabulary?

 **Hinata:** yh vocubalree

 **Tsukishima:** I just can't do this anymore

 **Tsukishima:** You are an absolute idiot

 **Hinata:** At least I'm not a Numpty Noo like Kageyama!

**Nata☼:** You are a man of your word Yams, mad respect

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Good news Hinata-kun! Kuroo-kun's brought Kenma

 **Nata☼:** ( o=^•ェ•)o ┏━┓

 **Nata☼:** (￣y▽,￣)╭

 **Nata☼:** o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **Nata☼:** (*/ω＼*)

 **Nata☼:** ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒☆

 **Tsukkishima♫:** ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** ˋ( ° ▽、° ) You go Nata!

 **Nata☼:** Thanks Yams! \\(0^◇^0)/

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** But y? y wouldn't you invite me?

 **Nata☼:** sry Yams, I wasn't sure if you wanted to come and I had to get on that train very quickly

"Why are we going to Hyogo Kuro?" Kenma asked Kuroo.

"Because Pudding Head, world war three is about to start there," Kuroo explained.

"So, what're your thoughts on Hinata-kun?" Bokuto asked, thinking that he was the best wing man in the world.

"He's pretty cool, I guess," Kenma shrugged. Bokuto leaned his head backwards, he was getting nowhere, did Kenma even like boys?

"And what's your relationship like?" Akaashi asked, trying his best to help his boyfriend out.

"Yeah, are you happy with it?" Bokuto added.

"We're close friends, and I guess I'd prefer the long distance part to not be a factor," Kenma answered, paying more attention to his game. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi who shrugged back.

 **Kubro >^_^<:** @Nata☼ do you have a crush on Kenma?

 **Nata☼:** It's not that obvious?

 **Tsukkishima♫:** self burn

 **Kubro >^_^<:** so that's what you two are trying to do

 **Akaashi:** We have a duty to fulfil as parents

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** I promised Hinata-kun that I'd help him

**Daichi:** Tsukishima-kun, are you going to practise or just stare at your phone instead

 **Hinata:** lolololol

 **Tsukishima:** At least I bothered to come to practise instead of impulsively going to Hyogo

 **Hinata:** what does the i word mean?

 **Tsukishima:** Instead or impulsively

 **Hinata:** both

 **Tsukishima:** instead: adverb; as an alternative or substitute.; "do not use lotions, but put on a clean dressing instead"

 **Tsukishima:** impulsively: adverb; without forethought; on impulse.; "avoid reacting impulsively to events around you"

 **Hinata:** and what does impuse mean?

 **Hinata:** *impulse

 **Tsukishima:** sigh

 **Tsukishima:** impulse: noun: impulse; plural noun: impulses; a sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act.; "I had an almost irresistible impulse to giggle"

 **Kageyama:** boke! get your ass over to practise

 **Hinata:** [image of Hinata on a bullet train]

 **Hinata:** I figuratively cannot! I am on a train 

**Tsukishima:** *literally

 **Hinata:** stop correcting me asshole!

**Nata☼:** sry Shima

 **Tsukkishima♫:** 4 wat?

 **Nata☼:** calling you an asshole

**Sugawara:** whilst it is great that you are supporting your friends, could you give us warning next time

 **Hinata:** a) it was (as Tsukishitma would say) an impulse trip; b) you may not be in school the next time

 **Sugawara:** ik, but still give us warning

 **Hinata:** y?

 **Sugawara:** someone has to be the overprotective mother if yours is okay with you making impulse trips to Hyogo

**Yams◄•0•►‼:** Nata, remember Suga doesn't know, don't snap at him

 **Nata☼:** ya

**Hinata:** But that's what I have my owl parents for!

 **Yamaguchi:** The 1 thing I told you not to do!

 **Sugawara:** Blasphemy! I can't believe it! You let those owls adopt your beautiful crow self!

 **Daichi:** Bokuto-kun is not a responsible parent; we are

 **Hinata:** but he's a fun one!

 **Hinata:** also @Nishinoya @Tanaka @Kageyama and @Enoshita y'all owe me @Yachi @Yamaguchi and @Asahi meat buns when I get back

 **Sugawara:** What were you guys betting on?

 **Daichi:** Suga! We should be reprimanding them for betting!

 **Tsukishima** : they made a bet that Daichi would admit to being a parent; the idiot, Yamaguchi-kun, Yachi-san and Asahi-san bet that he would; the three other idiots and Enoshita bet that he wouldn't

 **Sugawara:** and Tsukishima bet (not really bet, because he wasn't giving or receiving anything) that they would all get in trouble for this

 **Daichi:** ...

 **Hinata:** I'm not scared; I've seen Kita-san in action, nothing beats that

**Tsukkishima♫:** [screenshot of the Karasuno chat]

 **Tsukkishima♫:** Why is Nata right though?

 **SunaRin:** Because Kita-san is secretly the devil

 **Akaashi:** that makes sense

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** Akaashi-kun you traitor

 **Akaashi:** sry, but it is a good theory

 **Osamu is dead ^x.x^:** Nah, even the devil is kinder than Kita-san when it comes to punishments

**Hinata:** [screenshot of the chat with Tsukishima's messages cropped out]

 **Hinata:** try your best bitch

**Sawamura:** @Kita I need your worst punishments; Hinata-kun says that I'm too light

 **Kita:** Okay, first you need to explain logically why he was in the wrong, that way he can learn from it

 **Kita:** Then most people after explaining why someone was in the wrong would either go for laps; some sort of humiliation; or restriction(s) from practise

 **Kita:** but if you do all three at once, then you get the point across

 **Sawamura:** how?

 **Kita:** my personal favourite was of the twins; I made them do twenty laps of diving drills in bright pink tutus for a week. I also said that they weren't allowed to play with the rest of the team until they had completed all the laps. Then I gave them the choice of doing twenty laps each day and not practising with the team for the week or completing the 100 laps in one go. The twist: if they couldn't complete all 100 laps in that session then I would change it to thirty laps a day for the rest of the week. Stupidly they chose the second option (idiots)

 **Bokuto** : you're dating one of them

 **Daishou:** what happened next?

 **Terushima:** do tell

 **Iizuna:** I suddenly understand how your team works

 **Kita:** they got 41 laps done and then gave up; they then had to do 120 laps for the rest of the week; idiots, they ended up doing 161 laps instead of 100

 **Oikawa:** so that's how you get the pranking to stop

 **Kita:** somehow it doesn't work to stop the pranking... idk

 **Oikawa:** probs bcause they persistent

 **Ushijima:** So this is why Ojiro-kun keeps saying that he has both the best and worst captain

**Kubro >^_^<:** [screenshot of captains' chat messages]

 **Kubro >^_^<:** [second screenshot of captains' chat messages]

 **Kurbo >^_^<:** well done Hinata, you somehow made your punishment worse

 **Nata☼:** shit

 **SunaRin:** rip Karasuno; they will never be the same after your captain sees how effective it is

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** O(∩_∩)O

 **SunaRin:** drop the knife babe

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** no

 **SunaRin:** Kitaaaaaaa-saaaan! Heeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** I would but I have to deal with my sulking bf

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** I want to make fooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** Pls let me make ma foooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **SunaRin:** Fine, but only if I can wrap my arms around your waist the whole time

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** fiiiiinneeeeeeee as long as I can make ma foooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **Nata☼:** stop rubbing in my singleness 

**Yams◄•0•►‼:** Aw Nata! I would try to support u, but me and Kinoshita r dating so.........

 **Nata☼:** I think everyone on the team suspects it

 **Nata☼:** *cries in single

 **Akaashi:** unrelatable

 **Nata☼:** Akaashi is being such a savage today

 **Akaashi:** This is the only form of entertainment I'm getting today; Kenma is busy playing his game and I have no clue what Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are talking about

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** We're talking about whether a unicorn or a pegasus is better

 **Akaashi:** of course...

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi

 **Kubro >^_^<:** Rip Akaashi-kun and Suna-kun, both have bfs that seem to like to whine

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** rude

 **SunaRin:** focus on cooking, im hungry now

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** I'm not giving you any of ma foooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **SunaRin:** yes you will

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** it's ma fooooooooooooooooooooooooood not ya fooooooooooooooooooooooooooood or our fooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **SunaRin:** you'll cave in

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** no i wont; even our love won't come between me and ma fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** Miya-kun is rihgt

 **Nata☼:** Atsumu onii-san!

 **SunaRin:** you've lost knife privileges Osamu-kun, I'll do all the cutting

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** bitch

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** How bad is it?

 **SunaRin:** bad bad

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** It was going fine until Tsumu did that this morning

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** you had it ocming Miya-kun

 **Osamu is dead^x.x^:** ughhhhhhhhhhh so annoying

**Yamaguchi:** Just in case you fail Hinata-kun, I want you to know that I appreciate your attempts in stopping world war three

 **Nishinoya:** eh?

 **Hinata:** I just hope I can make it to Hyogo in time

 **Hinata:** I just finished calling Akaashi-san and he agrees with me when I said that things'll be slightly better once Osamu onii-san eats, but neither him nor Atsumu onii-san are telling us what Atsumu onii-san did this morning. We would ask Kita-san or Suna-san but both are busy dealing with the other two. I think Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Kuroo-san and Kenma are halfway there so they'll be able to help and then I'll arrive and provide more help. 

**Yamaguchi:** Do you five have a plan?

 **Hinata:** step 1: get the fighting to stop

 **Hinata:** step 2: get them to make up

 **Hinata:** It's foolproof

 **Tsukishima:** I beg to differ

**Nata☼:** Go beg to your bf Shima

 **Tsukkishima♫:** yk it's a phrase

 **Nata☼:** wait.............

 **Tsukkishima♫:** I'm waiting Nata

 **Nata☼:** It's a phrase?

 **Tsukkishima♫:** yes, yes it is

**King:** Dumbass

 **King:** Dumbass

 **King:** Dumbass @BOKE pay attention to your phone

 **BOKE:** Sry, need to transfer trains; this station has a faster train

 **King:** but bullet trains go really fast already

 **BOKE:** faster in this case means that it has less stops

 **King:** ah, that makes sense

 **Angel:** ... They aren't fighting?

 **Pinch:** That's a first

 **Tsukki:** tch

 **King:** anyway, I'll add you to a chat, it might help you understand your "family emergency"

 **BOKE:** Really? Thank you Kageyama!

**Peaceful Angel:** Kageyama-kun, when will you admit it

 **Kind Angel:** I think Hinata-kun likes someone else though

 **Death Angel:** good, we can't let the idiots breed further idiots

 **Peaceful Angel:** username checks out

 **KageHina:** stfu y does this chat still exist

**BOKE:** Ok, I'm on the train now, link me to the chat

 **King:** You need to go in under cover though, don't you?

 **BOKE:** Probably

 **King:** You could pretend to be that second year setter from Shiratorizawa; Atsumu-san seems to respect him

 **BOKE:** Shirabu-san? k

 **BOKE:** you need to change your contact info for me to Shirabu tho

 **King:** yh I've done that

_**Kageyama** added _ _**Shirabu** _

**BOKE:** Wait! How does Shirabu-san act?

 **Angel:** idk, we've never needed to know that

**Shima:** Nata, don't act like you two didn't make out after the Shiratorizawa match

 **Nata:** I have eyes on one pretty setter (although Shirabu-san is also beautiful)

 **Yams:** We know

 **Nata:** Still. It doesn't mean I know how he acts!

 **Shima:** What is your relationship?

 **Nata:** It's complicated......

 **Nata:** Every time we try to get serious one of us get cold feet

 **Nata:** Plus there's Kenma ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

 **Nata:** So we often just practise together and make out on whims

 **Yams:** tmi

 **Tens:** wait what? im finding this out now? my own teammate and childhood friend - and neither thought to tell me?

 **Nata:** sry Tens - don't tell anyone, pls

 **Tens:** of course I won't Nata

**Kageyama:** I know that he didn't go on the camp (because I went) but Atsumu-san, you said that he's a good person to help. 

**Kageyama:** I need you to get your shit together @Miya otherwise I'll have to go two days with dumbass Hinata spiking my tosses and I'll lose my skills

**BOKE:** wow, that is the lamest excuse ever idiot

 **Kageyama:** rude

 **BOKE:** you'll be fine without me

**Hoshiumi:** Why does this affect Hinata-kun?

 **Shirabu:** What happened?

**Nata☼:** I'm getting answers!

 **Tsukkishima♫:** wow... the king was actually useful for once

**Sakusa:** why do we have to deal with Miya-kun's shit?

 **Komori:** because we are supportive friends

 **Sakusa:** I'm not his friend

 **Hoshiumi:** c o l d 

**Miya:** Sakkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Tht ahurt!

 **Sakusa:** Good

 **Shirabu:** So what happened?

 **Shirabu:** If you don't tell me what happened then I'll leave.

 **Miya:** Jeez, don't be scuh a hot head Kenbu

**BOKE:** how tf has Atsumu onii-san bought it?

 **BOKE:** I have no idea what Shirabu-san is like

**Ymas:** But you know what his mouth is like... ;)

 **Nata:** Sh-shut up Yams つ﹏⊂

**Shirabu:** I'm leaving

 **Sakusa:** Don't leave

 **Shirabu:** Then someone explain what happened.

**BOKE:** What's Sakusa-san's relationship with Shirabu-san?

 **King:** idk, I'll ask

**Kageyama:** Why do you care if Shirabu-san leaves @Sakusa?

 **Sakusa:** Because I need someone else my age who is calm (unlike @Hoshiumi and @Miya) that isn't related to me

**BOKE:** If only Sakusa-san knew the truth

**Komori:** Basically, Atsumu-kun and Osamu-kun had a fight because the two outed each others' relationships

 **Shirabu:** Idiots

 **Sakusa:** My point exactly

 **Miya:** Hey Kenbu!

 **Komori:** And so this morning Atsudumb and his brother were having breakfast. Osamu-kun was drinking milk but then Suna-kun arrived and so the two ran of briefly (not sure if it was to talk or to make out). Anyway, during that time Atsudumb decided to jerk of so he could mix his cum into Osamu's drink like the disgusting idiot he is. Osamu-kun quickly realised what happened and got angry (obviously) and the two started to fight with Suna-kun having to physically separate them. Atsudumb stormed to his room and began texting us (he said that he called someone, but not who)

 **Shirabu:** Atsudumb, I like that one

 **Miya:** Kenbu!

 **Shirabu:** This is the most disugusting situation I've ever been presented with

 **Shirabu:** Okay Atsudumb, why on earth did you think that that would be a good idea?

 **Miya:** I thought that it wuold be a good way of getting back at him, plus he still needs to eat the svhaing cream; and that was before he posted that video of me to our team

 **Shirabu:** What video?

 **Miya:** It's nothing

 **Shirabu:** I won't push it, but knowing about this video would help. So you two fought yesterday with the climax being a video?

 **Miya:** Yes

 **Shirabu:** And then you decided to cum in his drink for revenge, further continuing the argument instead of making up?

 **Miya:** Yes

 **Shirabu:** Absolute fucking moron

**BOKE:** I feel so bad calling Atsumu onii-san an idiot!

 **King:** lol

**Miya:** Well what would you od in my situation?

 **Shirabu:** Depends, did Osamu-kun try to apologise?

**BOKE:** It feels weird calling Osamu onii-san Osamu-kun

**Miya:** yh

 **Shirabu:** DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING BRAIN IN THERE ATSUDUMB!

 **Miya:** Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kenbu

 **Miya:** Got to stop being such a hot head or your priceous Ushijima-san won't love you back

 **Shirabu:** What?

**BOKE:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

 **King:** I didn't see that coming

 **BOKE:** Now I have to pretend that I'm in denial of having a crush on Ushijima-san!

**Tsukkishima♫:** Nata: "Now I have to pretend that I'm in denial of having a crush on Ushijima-san!"

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** wtf

 **SunaRin:** ?!?

 **Nata☼:** I don't fucking love him Atsudumb!

 **Akaashi:** Atsumu-kun isn't on this chat unless he's reading messages off of Kita-san's phone

 **Nata☼:** Shit wrong chat

_**Nata☼** deleted one message_

**Shirabu:** I don't fucking love him Atsudumb!

 **Miya:** sure...

 **Shirabu:** Fuck you. This is meant to be about you and your idiotic ass; if he tried to apologise then he wants to move on.

 **Miya:** Don't fcuk me, fuck Ushijima-san

 **Shirabu:** I hate you, I will personally come over to Hyogo to beat your ass and then kill you

 **Kageyama:** lol

 **Shirabu:** I'm letting Akaashi-kun deal with this

 **Miya:** Noooooooooooooooo Kenbu! Not Keishi! And not Kenme either! Both rea too cold and logicall. Gimme Miri

**Nata☼:** wtf is Miri Akaashi-kun?

 **Akaashi:** Usuri-kun... why do you need to know that?

 **Nata☼:** congrats, you're dealing with Atsumu onii-san

 **Akaashi:** wdym?

_**Shirabu** _ _added **Akaashi**_

 **Shirabu:** Atsudumb is being an idiot again

 **Akaashi:** When isn't that the case?

 **Miya:** Keishi!

 **Miya:** Also Kenbu, I told yyo to add Miri

 **Shirabu:** Why would I do what you say?

**Aya:** Kenbu you fucking asshole

 **Kenbu:** What!

 **Aya:** And stop calling me Atsudumb

 **Kenbu:** I never called you that... I should start though.

 **Aya:** Wait a minute... So do you know what happened this mornign?

 **Kenbu:** No. What happened this morning?

 **Aya:** Goddamit Kageyama-kun! I'm gonna kill that black haired bastard!

 **Miri:** Congratulations idiot, you managed to write a text without any typos

 **Aya:** ur suppsoed to be the spuportive 1 Miri

 **Kenme:** Why would any of us support you?

**Akaashi:** Hinata-kun, Atsumu-kun knows that he's not talking to Shirabu-kun now

 **Nata☼:** shit

**BOKE:** Atsumu onii-san knows that it's not Shirabu-san that he's talking too

 **Tsukki:** *to

 **Tsukki:** wrong to idiot

 **King:** I'll say that you're... shit, who should I say you were

 **Pinch:** I'll take the blame

 **BOKE:** you don't have to Yams! but thx

**Miya:** @Kageyama, who did you add?

 **Sakusa:** You mean that @Shirabu is not actually Shirabu-kun

 **Miya:** Yup, I can add the real one to prove that

 _**Miya** _ _added **Kenbu**_

 **Kenbu:** Fuck you!

 _**Kenbu** _ _left_

 **Miya:** See

 _**Miya** _ _added **Kenbu**_

_**Miya** banned **Kenbu** from leaving_

**Kenbu:** Fuck you asshole!

 **Kageyama:** IaddedYamaguchikun

 **Miya:** Knew it!

 **Akaashi:** Oh, well from what I've seen they did a good job

 **Kenbu:** I'm not that imitable!

 **Miya:** Tru, they didn't use nowhere near enough anygry !s

 **Kenbu:** I don't do that!

 **Kenbu:** Do I?

 **Miya:** But why would Yamaguchi-kun want to know? 

**BOKE:** Yams, I now need to pretend to be you, sorry if I mess up

**Miya:** It would make more sense for Shoukkun to be the one.

 **Kageyama:** Dumbass is too stupid to think of this

 **Kageyama:** Like I said, I added Yamaguchi-kun

**BOKE:** rude, but he'll buy it

**Miya:** ok, then Tsukki, because his bf is on a train to Hyogo from what ive read on Kita-san's phone

 **Kageyama:** Tsukishima-kun has a bf?

 **Shirabu:** I'll go ask Tsukki

 **Shirabu:** He said that it wasn't him, and then he saw my phone and asked me why I was asking him if it was him when it was clearly me

 **Kageyama:** And then Yamaguchi-kun replied with his trademark phrase of:

 **Shirabu:** sorry Tsukki

 **Kenbu:** That's the worst prank in history 

**Kageyama:** But who is Tsukishima-kun dating?

 **Shirabu:** Himself

 **Miya:** Is he coming with Shoukkun? But didn't Shoukkun say that he wouldn't be able to stand that train journey?

 **Shirabu:** oh yh

**King:** dumbass

 **BOKE:** I forgot about that!

 **King:** Just tell me who

 **BOKE:** Never!

**Kenbu:** Why are people going to Hyogo? Like who would want to visit you? Weirdos?

 **Sakusa:** This is why I like Shirabu-kun, we have a shared hatred of Miya-kun

 **Kenbu:** Oh you're here too Sakusa-kun, finally someone with a brain is here (you too Akaashi-kun)

 **Kenbu:** Anyway I'm making a quick trip to Karasuno to kick some first years asses

**King:** Yamaguchi-kun, I'll show you all of Hinata's messages, but now you need to pretend to be him

 **Pinch:** ok?

**Nata☼:** We have info!

 **Akaashi:** sry Yamaguchi-kun, you will have to deal with a very angry setter

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** The one time we actually need you at practise Nata

 **Nata☼:** Hey! I'm always needed at practise

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** give us the info

 **Nata☼:** In a quest for revenge Atsumu onii-san came into Osamu onii-san's drink even though Osamu onii-san tried to apologise to him this morning

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>:** Ah

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** Shoukkun, how do you know that?

 **Nata☼:** I was on the phone to Yams the whole time

 **Kita^¤_¤^:** oh, that makes sense

_**Kageyama** kicked **Shirabu**_

_**Kageyama** kicked **Akaashi**_

_**Kageyama** kicked **Kenbu**_

**Hoshiumi:** Well that was entertaining

 **Hoshiumi:** @Kageyama, should have lied and said that it was Hinata-kun; no-one would be killed

 **Kageyama:** Why?

 **Hoshiumi:** Just a hunch

 **Komori:** Hunch my ass

 **Komori:** You know something that we don't

 **Hoshiumi:** Na, it's just a hunch - seriously

**King:** Hinata boke! 

**BOKE:** whaaaaaaaaaat?

 **Kageyama:** Hoshiumi-san said that if I had lied (technically it would have been told the truth) about who the fake Shirabu-san was and said that it was you no-one would be killed. Why?

 **BOKE:** dunno

 **Pinch:** Hinata-kun, if you can, please can you save my life - he's on his way!

 **BOKE:** I'll try my best!

**OrangeCrow:** Hoshiumi-san, why'd you say that to Kageyama?

 **WhiteSeagull:** Because it's true

 **BrownEagle:** What'd he say Hinata-kun?

 **WhiteSeagull:** Can we stop pretending that we're not on first name basis

 **BrownEagle:** Fine Kourai, if it'll please you

 **WhiteSeagull:** It will Kenjiro

 **OrangeCrow:** Kags said that Kourai said that Yams wouldn't be killed if Kags lied and said that it was me - he was close to exposing our not quite a friendship and not quite a relationship

 **BrownEagle:** Ah

 **OrangeCrow:** I have a confession to make.........

 **WhiteSeagull:** Go ahead Shouyou

 **OrangeCrow:** It was me in the chat....

 **WhiteSeagull:** Knew it! Yamaguchi-kun wouldn't know Kenjiro well enough to pull it off

 **BrownEagle:** Oh yeah, you called me earlier to say that you needed to make a trip to Hyogo to help your brothers out (you know you aren't related - right?)

 **BrownEagle:** So you were getting information

 **OrangeCrow:** It was Kags who suggested that I pretended to be you

 **OrangeCrow:** Also do you have a crush on Ushijima-san?

 **BrownEagle:** W-what?

 **WhiteSeagull:** That's confirmation. So how are things going with Kenma Shouyou?

 **OrangeCrow:** They're not even going D:

 **BrownEagle:** How are you the only one of us with a successful relationship

 **WhiteSeagull:** It's called knowing them since junior high

 **OrangeCrow:** It suddenly hit me... Are we friends with benefits?

 **WhiteSeagull:** I don't think so; friends with benefits implies that there's no love behind it. But we still have the love part

 **OrangeCrow:** That makes sense.

 **BrownEagle:** Shouyou, you still down for going to Nagano this spring? Kourai, you still down for having us?

 **OrangeCrow:** yh

 **WhiteSeagull:** yh

 **BrownEagle:** gr8

**Pinch:** Hinata-kun, did you really just shift the blame on Kags instead of me

 **BOKE:** yup

 **BOKE:** what happened?

 **Tsukki:** Shirabu-san bust down the door and tackled Kageyama onto the ground before calmly explaining the situation to Daichi-san, he seemed to leave you out of it so I'm guessing that you saved your own ass too

 **BOKE:** Yep

 **BOKE:** Although im probably in a lot of trouble when I return from Hyogo

 **King:** Oi you (@Tsukki) who is your boyrfriend?

 **Tsukki:** Not you, thankfully

 **Angel:** Technically the truth

 **BOKE:** Does it matter? We're still single af! What matters is that that jerk managed to get a partner before us!

 **King:** Yh!

 **Tsukki:** omg, the idiots... have somehow become more idiotic than before

 **King:** Jokes on you I don't know what idiotic means

 **Angel:** Are you joking... Or?

 **BOKE:** Second transfer! Made it to Tokyo! Now I need to get on the bullet train to Hyogo and then once I get their transfer to the train to the local area

 **Angel:** Hinata-kun, did you bring anything like food or stuff in case you plan on staying overnight?

 **BOKE:** Yep!

"Annnnnnnd we only have a half an hour train ride left!" Bokuto announced as they transferred trains to get nearer to the twins' house.

"Finally!" Kuroo complained, "Oh, Kenma's asleep,"

"I wonder where Hinata-kun is, do you think he's made it to Tokyo yet?" Akaashi speculated.

"Seems about right judging off of when he left," Kuroo said, "That or he's almost there,"

"Come on! I'm excited!" Bokuto swung his arms enthusiastically. Soon the half an hour passed and after a ten minute bus ride and a five minute walk they had made it to the Miya resident. Bokuto ran up to the door and repeatedly ran the doorbell.

"Bokuto-san, I think they heard you the first time," Akaashi said, soon they were greeted with a tired Suna.

"Finally," he sighed, "KITA-SAN! HELP'S ARRIVED!" that was greeted with Kita running down the stairs and to the door.

"Great," Kita greeted them, "Come in, I can't guarantee that you won't fall into a booby trap so be cautious,"

"Don't worry, I located what I think is all of them," Suna said, "But do take Kita-san's advice about being cautious,"

"Is Hinata-kun not with you?" Kita asked.

"He left at roughly the same time as us but he has to get to Sendai and get the bullet train from there to Tokyo as well as the Tokyo to Hyogo commute. I reckon that he's about halfway through his journey now," Akaashi explained, "But he has been using his time on the train well. Apart from the breakfast issue has anything else happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Suna replied, "Osamu-kun retaliated by throwing all of Atsumu-kun's favourite food away,"

"Great," Kuroo rolled his eyes.

"And then Atsumu-kun buried all of Osamu-kun's clothes in the garden and that lead to Osamu-kun washing Atsumu-kun's white school shirt with his black practise top without a colour catcher. As you can imagine, the white shirt is not the same, although Atsumu-kun hasn't seen it yet," Kita added, "But that has been the last event so far, no-one's had lunch yet,"

"Great because I'm starving!" Bokuto shouted.

"Bokuto-san, you ate on the train," Akaashi pointed out. 

"Shush now Akaashi," Bokuto replied, "They didn't need to know that,"

"I'm going to kill that grey haired bastard!" Atsumu shouted, "Even better, I'll steal all his school shirts!"

"And Atsumu-kun saw the shirt," Kuroo sighed, "Intervention time,"

"Oh yeah!" Bokuto shouted as he ran to hug Atsumu, "Don't be angry! Be happy! And show me to the kitchen - I'm starving!"

 **BOKE:** I'm bored and I still an hour of travelling to do, give me someone to annoy via text

 **Angel:** OOH! Put Oikawa-san and Ushijima-san in the same group chat, mute yourself but don't leave, and then watch the chaos brew

 **BOKE:** That's a great idea Yachi-san! I never knew that you conspired in chaos too.

 **Angel:** Innocent until proven innocent :)

 **Pinch:** But... that doesn't make sense

 **Angel:** Yes it does

 **BOKE:** Yes it does

 **BOKE:** So who wants to join me?

 **King:** Y E S, I'll add someone else too.

 **BOKE:** Same with me (but it's three ppl). Yachi-san? Yams?

 **Tsukki:** I'm glad that you missed me out, thank you for being considerate for the first time in your life

 **BOKE:** Rude, for that I'm adding you

 **Angel:** Just send me screenshots - too many people'll make it suspicious

 **Pinch:** ^

 **BOKE:** Ok

**Shima:** Just send me screenshots like Yams 

**Nata:** k Shima :(

 **Shima:** Ik ur not really upset

 **Nata:** D:

 **Yams:** Just do the prank already!

 **Nata:** k :D

 **Tens:** Wait what prank?

 **Yams:** you'll see!

_**Hinata** created the chat **New Chat**_

_**Hinata** changed their name to **A**_

_**A** _ _added **Kageyama, Goshiki, Turnip Head** and **Kunimi**_

 **A:** Go add the person you wanted to add Kageyama before I mass change everyone's names

_**Kageyama** added **Dad**_

**A:** Your seriously adding your dad?

 **Goshiki:** *you're

 **Turnip Head:** no it's your

 **Kunimi:** Pretty sure it's you're in this case

 **A:** Whatever! Kageyama's dad, what is it meant to be?

 **Dad:** I'm not his dad (it is you're though)

 **A:** Then why are you in his contacts as Dad?

 **A:** Although Atsumu onii-san isn't much better. Wait Kageyama is this you're boyfriend?

 **Kageyama:** NO! Idiot!

 **Goshiki:** *your

 **Kageyama:** It's my equivalent of Bokuto to you dumbass

 **A:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, that makes sense (So Iwaizumi-san, right?)

 **Kageyama:** (yes)

 **A:** Hold up, is Oikawa your mum then?

 **Kageyama:** ewwwwwwwwwwww

 **Dad:** I'm a single dad

 **A:** Ok

 **Kunimi:** Screenshotted

**The Meme Lord in training:** [screenshot of New Chat]

 **The Meme Lord of the Block:** lmao

 **The Meme Lord of the Spike:** "I'm a single dad"

 **The VeRy CaLm Meme Lord:** This is why I respect Iwaizumi

 **The Meme Lord of the Receive:** No-one cares

 **The VeRy CaLm Meme Lord:** YES THEY DO! SHUT UP YOU TINY ASSHOLE!

 **The Meme Lord of the Toss(correction - of sitting on the bench doing nothing):** Sure... Also you're only 8 cm taller than him. So.

 **The VeRy CaLm Meme Lord:** whatever

**A:** Time to change the names, get ready to enjoy the shitshow that I'll be starting soon - also im muting everyone for this to work

_**A** changed **Kageyama** 's name to **B**_

**B:** Hey I want to be A!

 **A:** Well I'm already A!

_**A** changed **Goshiki** 's name to **C**_

_**A** changed **Turnip Head** 's name to **D**_

_**A** changed **Kunimi's** name to **E**_

_**A** changed **Dad** 's name to **F**_

_**A** muted everyone_

_**A** turned off previous messages_

_**A** added **Oikawa** and **Ushijima**_

**Oikawa:** What is this?

 **Ushijima:** It appears that everyone else on the chat has been muted

 _**A** _ _banned **Oikawa** and **Ushijima** from leaving **New Chat**_

 **Oikawa:** Who's doing this? I will find you A!

 **Oikawa:** I bet it's either Mattsun or Makki

 **Ushijima:** Or perhaps Tendou-kun? He likes to do this... Although the last time I was added to a mystery group chat it was Hinata-kun who did it

**Nata:** [screenshot of New Chat]

 **Nata:** Little does he know, it's in fact me again

 **Yams:** Do it too much and you'll become his sleep paralysis demon

 **Nata:** Now I have to keep doing it

 **Shima:** You really need a new target

 **Nata:** But Ushijima-san's brain is strictly volleyball hence he falls for this shit multiple times

 **Tens:** Nata's right - Ushiwaka keeps complaining about this but does nothing

**Oikawa:** Chibi-chan added you to a group chat? And not me! I'm astounded!

 **Ushijima:** It was a weird group chat, and I think it was meant to be just me they messed with until Atsumu-kun added Kita-kun and Ojiro-kun, and then things went downhill from there.

 **Oikawa:** That horrible dye job setter bastard! I want to crush him in a match!

 **Ushijima:** You could have if you went to Shiratorizawa instead

 **Oikawa:** This is the bajillionth time you've said that! We've been over it thousands of times - NO

 **Ushijima:** Although everyone seemed to be reacting to Atsumu-kun's contact name for Kita-kun

 **Oikawa:** Which was?

 **Ushijima:** Daddy

 **Ushijima:** I don't get it

 **Oikawa:** 0o0

 **Oikawa:** a) dayum

 **Oikawa:** b) how do you not know what Daddy means

 **Oikawa:** Have you been living under a rock this whole time?

 **Oikawa:** Show me what said Kita-kun looks like, and give me a personality description

 **Ushijima:** [picture of Kita along with Inarizaki; Ushijima badly drew a red circle around Kita]

 **Oikawa:** Smaller than expected, but still got some looks. Wouldn't call him a DILF tho

 **Ushijima:** He is rational and logical and from what I've heard from Ojiro-kun has little rituals and isn't the most emotional. However he seems to genuinely care for his teammates

 **Oikawa:** Kita-kun deserves better than shitty hair dye the setter

 **Ushijima:** As a setter? Well Atsumu-kun is very competent, possibly better than you. I guess the daddy name must've come from Kita-kun being the captain. But what does D I L F mean?

 **Oikawa:** Daddy I'd Like to Fuck

 **Oikawa:** Also I am waaaaaaaayyy better than him.

 **Ushijima:** Oh. Well I would agree that he is not a DILF. Kita-kun is not a father - as far as I'm aware

 **Oikawa:** Daddy isn't meant like that, nor was it in his name. It means that the two are dating

 **Ushijima:** ? But good for them. What does daddy mean then?

 **Oikawa:** It's a nickname typically used by the bottom in a relationship to describe the top or more dominant one. It also often implies an age gap (and usually a girl calls their male partner daddy, but a boy could call their male partner daddy too). Definitely comes from more kinky and rough sex though.

 **Ushijima:** Oh. What does bottom and top mean? I have never heard those terms used before.

 **Oikawa:** Ushiwaka-chan, are you a volleyball virgin?

 **Ushijima:** I would not say I am one because I am very experienced in playing volleyball.

 **Oikawa:** No I meant that your head is so full of volleyball that an understanding of sexual relationships and terms has gone missing (or never existed in the first place more likely)

 **Ushijima:** Perhaps

 **Oikawa:** Although neither Kita-kun or the worst setter in the world are volleyball virgins if Kita-kun is being called daddy - probably not even virgins too. But it could be some really rough making out.

 **Ushijima:** I did not and do not want to think about the sex life of others

 **Oikawa:** Volleyball virgin

 **Ushijima:** You still haven't explained what a bottom is? Or a top?

 **Oikawa:** Bottom = the fuckee. Top = the fucker

 **Oikawa:** Simply put. But more eloquently put would be, when a couple are having sexual intercourse the bottom is the person underneath (and typically lying down on the mattress in some way) and the top is the person on top. The top typically penetrates (with various different parts of the body) and the bottom typically receives, although this is not always the case.

 **Ushijima:** Ok.

**The Meme Lord in training:** [screenshot of Oikawa explaining top and bottoms]

 **The Meme Lord in training:** This radiates awkwardness

 **The Meme Lord of Spike:** I will never let Oikawa-kun live this down 

**The Meme Lord of Block:** That time when he had to explain to Ushijima-kun what a top and bottom were

 **The Meme Lord of Receive:** How the hell is he talking to Ushijima without trying to kill him is my question?

**Oikawa:** @Kita congrats. but honestly, you deserve better

 **Kita:** Thanks?

 **Ushijima:** So is Atsumu-kun the fuckee?

 **Oikawa:** Ushiwaka-chan! You can't just ask questions like that!

 **Kita:** No comment.

 **Kuroo:** When you become super famous Ushijima-kun, I will leak screenshots of this exact moment... Just wait

 **Bokuto:** @Kita @Kuroo can you two help! I'm trying to stop murder here!

 **Kita:** What do you think I've been doing all day?

**Kubro >^_^<:** [screenshot from captains' chat]

 **Nata☼:** omfg! I am an evil mastermind!

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** Now I wish that I asked to join Kageyama

 **SunaRin:** I feel like there is a lot of context required here.

 **Nata☼:** I'll show most of you when I arrive in Hyogo. Yams and Shima I'll show you two when I return.

_**A** _ _unmuted **A**_

 **A:** Ok, playtime's over you two

 **A:** Time to guess who I am. I'll give you one hint: train

 **Ushijima:** How is that a hint?

 **Oikawa:** It's so random so it must be Matssun

 **A:** Nope. I'll give you one more hint: Hyogo

 **Oikawa:** Wait... bad setter with bad hair?

 **Ushijima:** I take it that you mean Atsumu-kun, Oikawa-kun

 **Oikawa:** duh

 **A:** nope..... although

_**A** has turned on previous messages_

**_A_ ** _added **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one)**_

 **A:** now you're not wrong

 **Oikawa:** Chibi-chan?

 **A:** Correct!

_**A** changed their name to **Small but still the best**_

**Ushijima:** I take it that the other letters are the others in the chat besides Atsumu-kun

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** Great to see that you DON'T take sides Shoukkun!

 **Atsumu onii-san:** Can comfirm, Ushijima-san is deifneitly a volleyball virgin

 **Ushijima:** Are you the fuckee?

 **Oikawa:** USHIWAKA-CHAN! You still cannot ask things like that?

 **Oikawa:** Although I am curious mister worst setter in the world

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** How would I know if you top or bottom?

**The Meme Lord in training:** [screenshot of New Chat]

 **The Meme Lord in training:** This gc is a literal gold mine

 **The VeRy CaLm Meme Lord:** THAT WAS A GOOD ROAST ONE OF THE MIYA-TWINS!

_**A** _ _unmuted everyone_

 **F:** Kunimi, you know I could see you screenshotting everything from the other side of the gym - you were not subtle

 **Oikawa:** That's right, I'll get Iwa-chan

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** What to answer my question? Or to fuck you so you can find out the answer?

 **B:** I suddenly have some respect for Atsumu-san now

 **E:** screenshotted, pls keep roasting him kind stranger

 **D:** Why is almost all the team hiding in the locker room laughing their asses off?

 **E:** dunno

 **F:** You do though, are you sending the screenshots to the others?

 **E:** Perhaps.................

 **F:** Please keep doing it

 **D:** I thought you were his friend! 

**F:** Ew. Why would I be friends with that piece of shit - he's shittykawa for a reason

 **Oikawa:** IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN betrayal!

 **B:** Dad do be a savage tho

 **Small but still the best:** Not as good as my dad! Bokuto-san's the best!

 **Small but still the best:** And Akaashi-san is the best mum

 **B:** Well my dad was a single father! So beat that dumbass!

 **Small but still the best:** Mine are owls! Beat that... Oh wait you can't. Not to mention I have fox brothers who have fox bfs as well as cat friends

 **B:** I have befriend one of said foxes, a seagull and two weasels

 **Small but still the best:** Jokes on you I've befriended said seagull better than you

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** Kageyama-kun, you have my back. I'm the better twin, aren't I?

 **B:** No.

 **B:** Because I have not had the pleasure/displeasure of getting to know Osamu-san

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** Anyway, since your "beloved Iwa-chan" is here, maybe he can answer the question.

 **F:** Why would I know? Eh, 50/50 - top?

 **Ushijima:** So that would be the fucker?

 **Oikawa:** ...yes. well done you are still a volleyball virgin though Ushiwaka-chan

 **B:** Pffft, even I know what top and bottoms are

 **Small but still the best:** So are we going to forget that Tanaka-senpai explained to you what BDSM stood for?

 **B:** I still remember the misuse of that chalk board

 **Small but still the best:** Or when you begged me to demonstrate what a blowjob was because Tsukishitma-kun told you it was a special volleyball move

 **Oikawa:** omfg. why Tobio-chan, why?

 **Small but still the best:** I think Yams still has the video of my reaction. And I can go on Kageyama, so ur also a volleyball virgin

 **B:** But I knew what daddy meant

 **Small but still the best:** Good for you... dumbass

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** I still can't get eovr the blowjob thing - howwwwwwwwww? why did you even think it had anything to do with volleyball?

 **Small but still the best:** Because he's a volleyball virgin

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** That makes sense.

 **B:** Dad!

 **F:** Yes son

 **Oikawa:** BETRAYAL IWA-CHAN!

 **E:** Please keep going, this is fuelling us

 **D:** Who's us?

 **E:** shush......... they'll hear you

 **Small but still the best:** @C this is where you learn young child. You must not follow in the volleyball virgin path of your dear ace. also guys should i get pork buns or beef buns?

 **B:** Pork

 **Oikawa:** Milk bread

 **Small but still the best:** Beef it is

 **Ushijima:** I'm late to ask. But what does BDSM stand for? And what is a blowjob?

 **Oikawa:** I have to know though, did you demonstrate Chibi-chan?

 **Small but still the best:** Ushijima-san - volleyball virgin. Great king - of course I didn't, everyone also burst out into laughter and Daichi-san made sure that that wasn't the case

 **D:** Vid or it didn't happen

 **Small but still the best:** gimme a sec

**BOKE:** Yams - u still have the vid of Kags asking me to demonstrate a blowjob right?

 **Pinch:** omfg i forgot about that, yasssss. i still have them. it is literal proof that Tsukki is a chaotic evil and that ur a chaotic neutral

 **BOKE:** and ur a chaotic good 

**Angel:** What about me?

 **BOKE:** True good

 **King:** and me?

 **BOKE:** Trash

 **King:** and me?

 **BOKE:** Volleyball virgin

 **King:** and me?

 **BOKE:** eh dunno. lawful neutral

 **Pinch:** [the infamous video]

 **BOKE:** ty very much!

**Small but still the best:** [the infamous video]

 **Small but still the best:** et voila

 **B:** I don't speak german

 **E:** I don't speak baguette

 **Small but still the best:** it's spanish dumbass

 **C:** pretty sure that's french

 **Oikawa:** ^

 **F:** ^^

=======

The infamous video:

"Tsukki! I'm filming so shush!" Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima.

"Why are you filming?" Tsukishima asked.

"Nishinoya-san wanted me to film his rolling thunder," Yamaguchi explained.

"Well film the two idiots instead," Tsukishima ordered.

"Okay?" Yamaguchi moved to film Hinata and Kageyama.

"Oi dumbass," Kageyama approached Hinata, Tsukishima began to snicker, "Tsukishima-kun said you knew how to do a blowjob - demonstrate," Hinata stared blankly at Kageyama.

"I think I misheard you Kageyama," Hinata said, trying not to laugh, "Could you repeat that please,"

"Tsukishima-kun said that you knew this cool move called a blowjob, and I'd like you to teach me how to do this," Kageyama said bluntly. Tanaka and Nishinoya cackled as Yamaguchi joined Tsukishima in snickering.

"Oh really," Hinata replied, eyes scanning the room to find Tsukishima. When he did he glared at him, "Well, would you rather receive it or try it out first?" Sugawara was the next to start laughing, by this point Nishinoya and Tanaka were on the floor.

"Aren't you going to demonstrate first?" Kageyama asked.

"That's not how you learn dumbass. Now receive or give?" Hinata smirked, the other second years began laughing to with Azumane cringing on behalf of Kageyama.

"Receive, it'll be easier to understand," Kageyama replied.

"Okay, shorts off big boy," Hinata teased.

"Why would I need to take off my shorts?" Kageyama asked, shocked by Hinata, "Just grab a ball,"

"Oh I'll do more than grab," Hinata winked, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima.

"I know that. You'll grab it and hit a blowjob," Kageyama said bluntly. Hinata wheezed, desperately trying not to loose his composure.

"Someone help me!" Hinata called out to the others, "Just someone explain - please!"

"You could just hit it," Kageyama suggested.

"Oh I'll hit it alright," Hinata bit his lip, "But like I said, the move doesn't work without you taking your shorts and boxers off,"

"But it's a volleyball move, isn't it?" Kageyama asked.

"Oh it's a move alright," Hinata teased, "Do you want to receive a blowjob or not?"

"I want you to demonstrate one," Kageyama shouted.

"And I'm trying to do that, jeez dumbass!" Hinata pouted, suddenly he let out a laugh.

"What's so funny? Is the blowjob a really simple move?" Kageyama asked, "Did Tsukishima-kun trick me? Is it not related to volleyball?"

"You could say that," Hinata said, "Still want to try it?"

"Yes! I don't like you being able to do something that I can't," Kageyama said.

"Then you know what you need to do, I'll get my mouth ready," Hinata said, Kageyama began to slide down his practise shorts.

"WAIT! You're actually going to do it?" Nishinoya asked betweeen laughs.

"Do it in private perverts!" Tanaka joked, at that point Sawamura was alerted on the situation.

"Kageyama-kun! Hinata-kun! Stop it! Hinata-kun you are not giving Kageyama-kun a blowjob!" Sawamura shouted, at this point coach Ukai and Mr Takeda entered the gym.

"But he asked me to demonstrate it," Hinata pouted before mouthing, "Thank you Daichi-san,"

"Did none of you try to stop them?" Sawamura asked the rest of the gym, "Kageyama-kun put your shorts back on please,"

"Kageyama-kun thought that it was a volleyball move, and Hinata-kun was just playing along," Sugawara explained, "Kageyama-kun, do you know what a blowjob is?"

"No. Tsukishima-kun said that it was a volleyball move that Hinata knew, but Hinata seems to be saying that it's not," Kageyama answered.

"Because it's not," Hinata snickered, "Listen up dumbass 'cause I'm only explaining this once. A blowjob is oral sex. It's when one person blows, licks and sucks on the other person's dick,"

"Oh," Kageyama's face paled, "Sorry for asking you to demonstrate,"

"Oh no, I was just messing with you, of course I wasn't going to give you a blowjob, not in front of everyone else that's for sure," Hinata quickly explained.

"Well at least you know now Kageyama-kun," Sugawara said, "And let's not ask for a demonstration again,"

"Yes Suga-san," Kageyama bowed, "I apologise for the inconvenience,"

"Don't worry about it," Nishinoya said, "It was entertaining for the rest of us," no-one had noticed Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Hinata leave the gym.

"Oh my fucking god Shima! Why!" Hinata pushed Tsukishima, "I wanted to laugh so bad! And it was embarrassing too! Back me up here Yams!"

"It was funny - sorry Nata," Yamaguchi replied.

"It's too easy to mess with you Nata, and Kageyama-kun to," Tsukishima smirked, "You sure that you didn't want to give a demonstration,"

"Definitely! I hate you Shima!" Hinata ran on ahead.

"Nata!" Yamaguchi called out.

"How many meat buns this time?" Tsukishima asked.

"Hmm, five," Hinata replied before running back, "And stop filming Yams!"

"Oh yeah!" Yamaguchi stopped filming.

=======

 **Small but still the best:** Shit, I told Yams to get rid of that end bit

 **B:** BOKE DUMBASS HINATA! DO YOU THREE HANG OUT WITHOUT ME AND YACHI?

 **C:** *Yachi and I

 **D:** Goshiki-kun, is all you're going to do is correct mistakes?

 **C:** yes

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** you said that i was the worse twin so im throwing you under the bus Shoukkun

 **Small but still the best:** Atsumu onii-san! No!

 **Atsumu onii-san (the slightly worse one):** The three are secretly childhood friends

 **Small but still the best:** Fucking bastard

 **B:** Good prank

 **Small but still the best:** Yeah, it was Atsumu onii-san

 **Ushijima:** So you are the infamous Nata that Tendou-kun goes on and on about. How it was the four friends: Yams, Shima, Nata and Tens

 **Small but still the best:** Damn you Tens I hope Ushijima-san shows you this and you realise the betrayal (jk jk if u do read this)

 **B:** Wait.... so you three already know each other? but you don't act like you do

 **Small but still the best:** that's the point

 **E:** so like a secret relationship?

 **D:** i think so, but isn't that more for love

 **Small but still the best:** yep, it is/was a secret relationship

 **Small but still the best:** which is why you can't blab Kageyama! But you can show this to Yams and Shima so they have a heads up (i don't want to be killed by them)

 **B:** On the condition that you tell me Tsukishima-kun's bf

 **Small but still the best:** if I do, you have to pretend that you don't know 

**B:** deal

 **Small but still the best:** imma delete the message after ten seconds, so you better enjoy this

 **Small but still the best:** Kuroo

 **B:** wtf? gross

_**Small but still the best** deleted 6 messages_

**Oiawa:** So Chibi-chan, why did you create this?

 **Small but still the best:** because im bored out my mind

 **B:** you chose to go to Hyogo instead of coming to practise

 **Small but still the best:** but six hours..........................................................................................................................................

 **F:** It is irresponsible Hinata-kun

 **Small but still the best:** I feel like Shima explained that word before, but I forgot what it means. So I'll agree

 **Small but still the best:** Damn! That passed the time real quick! I'm in like actual Hyogo! I only have one more train left! Half an hour to go!

**Nata☼:** I've been thining...

 **Tsukkishima♫:** pls stop 

**Nata☼:** Shima! hmph! Anyway, shouldn't we add Tens as well?

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** yasss

 _**Nata☼** _ _added **Tens**_

_**Nata☼** changed **Tens** 's name to **Tens⌠°≡°⌡**_

**Tsukkishima♫:** pls end my suffering now

 **Tsukkishima♫:** oh god! It's gotten worse. Kageyama-kun is approaching us!

 **Nata☼:** you may want to here him out

 **Nata☼:** *hear

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** What did you do Nata?

 **Bokuto <3○▼○Ɛ>: **Are you here yet?

 **Nata☼:** I'm on the final train Bokuto-san!

 **Tsukkishima♫:** Yh, you should've cut that bit out Yams

 **Nata☼:** seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **Yams◄•0•►‼:** toooooooo laaaatteeeeee noowwwwwwww

**King:** Are you two even listening? @Pinch @Tsukki

 **Tsukki:** Unfortunately

 **Angel:** What's going on Kageyama-kun?

 **BOKE:** We might as well let Yachi-san know too

 **Pinch:** yh, Yachi-san join us pls

 **Angel:** ok

 **Angel:** Wait so the three of you are childhood friends along with Tendou-san from Shiratorizawa?

 **BOKE:** yh

 **Angel:** That's cute!

 **King:** *gross

 **Angel:** *cute

 **King:** *gross

 **Angel:** *cute and that's final

 **BOKE:** Thank you Yachi-san, ur the best!

 **King:** Gross

 **Tsukki:** So King, ever heard of anal?

 **BOKE:** Get Yams to do the dirty work this time Shima! I'm not having a repeat!

 **Tsukki:** But you said that it was a good prank!

 **BOKE:** I'm not going through the embarrassment of this again.

 **Pinch:** Well I'm not doing it either!

 **King:** Don't you have your mysterious bf to jerk off too

 **BOKE:** lmao!

 **Tsukki:** Rude.

 **Angel:** ... Is Tsukishima-kun... Pouting?

 **Tsukki:** No.

 **Pinch:**....... yes

 **Tsukki:** Am not

 **Pinch:** Sorry Tsukki

 **BOKE:** Aw! I can imagine it! How many pictures do I have on Shima pouting?

 **Tsukki:** And how many do I have of you doing other ridiculous things Nata?

 **BOKE:** Fair point. But Kags makes a point

 **Tsukki:** Fuck you

 **BOKE:** mmhmm

**Nata:** Go fuck Kuroo you horny son of a bitch ;)

 **Shima:** Offence taken. Besides, can't. He's in Hyogo, although he is with your precious Kenma 

**Nata:** Shuddup!

 **Yams:** Tsukki makes a point (sry Nata!)

 **Tens:** Did Shima finally confess! F I N A L L Y

 **Tens:** So how're things going with Kinoshita-san Yams?

 **Yams:** Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Yams:** SO HOW ARE THINGS GOING WITH KENMA NATA?

 **Nata:** They! Aren't! Going! T_T T.T T_T

 **Tens:** Just Bcus u shouted it doesn't mean you can ignore my q Yams!

 **Yams:** I'm gonna practise my serve!

 **Shima:** With Kinoshita?

 **Yams:** TSUKKI!

**KageHina:** Hah, Hinata sided with me

 **Peaceful Angel:** When will you admit it?

 **KageHina:** Admit what?

 **Kind Angel:** Maybe we should tell him Tsukki

 **Death Angel:** As much as I would like to end the pining, I don't fancy my chances at getting my eyes mauled out by Nata

 **Peaceful Angel:** Hinata-kun wouldn't do that? Right?

 **KageHina:** Dumbass is too stupid to know what the eyes are

 **Kind Angel:** I'm throwing him under the bus this time (sry nata even tho u not here)

 **Kind Angel:** I had to put up with m o n t h s of your pitiful, hopeless pining and he didn't!

 **Kind Angel:** Kagehina ain't gonna happen because Nata wants Kenhina to happen! 

**Kind Angel:** There I said it!

 **Kind Angel:** Sorry Nata!

 **Death Angel:** He can't see your apology

 **Kind Angel:** I know, it's a habit

 **Peaceful Angel:** Oh..... But I already made Kagehina merch (jk)

 **Kagehina:** Dumbasses, I don't like the baka like that... idiots

 **Death Angel:** Tch.

**Shima:** How do you throw a pity party?

 **Tens:** Ooh! Anime! (ormangaworkstoobutimnotlendingyouany)

 **Shima:** I highly doubt that the king would watch anime

 **Nata:** If it was about volleyball he might, but why do you need to host a pity party for Kags

 **Yams:** Sorry Nata! I can't deal with another set of pining. Knowing Kageyama-kun he'd force his pining rants on me

 **Nata:** eh?

 **Tens:** So did you tell him about Nata's hook ups? WHICH I ONLY FOUND OUT ABOUT TODAY MAY I FUCKING ADD!

 **Nata:** We were keeping it secret!

 **Nata:** The whole point was for you not to know! 

**Tens:** But you told the others!

 **Nata** : Because Shima the jerk filmed it!

 **Tens:** Oh... footage?

 **Shima:** Forcibly deleted... unfortunately

 **Yams:** Kags is pining for you Nata so I told him about Kenma

 **Nata:** Kags... Likes me? Like, like-likes me?

 **Shima:** Oblivious moron

 **Tens:** Ignorance is bliss~!

 **Nata:** i need to go

**OrangeCrow:** FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **WhiteSeagull:** I missed snuggling with Sachiro for this. It better be fucking worth it!

 **BrownEagle:** Ty for getting me away from Semi-san the asshole

 **OrangeCrow:** SO I JUST FUCKING FOUND OUT THAT KAGEYAMA LIKE-LIKES ME! AND LIKE I LIKE KENMA! WTF SHOULD I DO?

 **WhiteSeagull:** Spill all the fucking tea sis

 **BrownEagle:** Are we seriously doing big sis Kourai right now?

 **WhiteSeagull:** Yes so stfu lil' sis Kenjiro and enjoy the shitshow.

 **BrownEagle:** Fine

**BOKE:** Okay! I've got the tea ready. So basically.... Kenjiro's left hasn't he?

 **King:** Boke?

 **BOKE:** OMFG! WRONG FUCKING CHAT FORGET YOU SAW ANYTHING!

**OrangeCrow:** [screenshot of mistake]

 **OrangeCrow:** So I'm a fucking idiot

 **BrownEagle:** I'm still here!

**Tens:** omg rofl lmao lol

 **Tens:** Shirabu-kun pouting is the best thing in the world

 **Tens:** [pic of Shirabu pouting]

 **Nata:** lol

**OrangeCrow:** [Tendou's pic]

 **OrangeCrow:** Kenjiro, your hiding spot has been found

 **BrownEagle:** I'm not going to ask how you have that photo

 **OrangeCrow:** Tendou-san

 **BrownEagle:** Of fucking course!

**King:** @BOKE

 **King:** @BOKE

 **King:** @BOKE

**WhiteSeagull:** The tea? Is it coming or what?

 **OrangeCrow:** Sorry! So basically Yamaguchi-kun somehow found out that Kageyama has a crush on me, it also appears that Tsukishima-kun knew as well, or was at least in the loop. Anyway, Yamaguchi-kun, whilst being our lord and saviour

 **WhiteSeagull:** Amen

 **BrownEagle:** Amen

 **OrangeCrow:** Amen

 _**WhiteSeagull** _ _changed the chat name from **Volleyball Idiots in "Love"**_ _to **The Cult of Yamaguchi-kun**_

 **OrangeCrow:** decided that he wasn't putting up with a pining Kageyama

 **OrangeCrow** Which is fair

 **OrangeCrow:** and so instead told Kageyama about my hopeless crush on Kenma (thrown under the bus by our lord and saviour - I must find redemption somehow)

 **OrangeCrow:** And supposedly they are now holding a pity party for him?

 **OrangeCrow:** I don't know for sure since I'm on a train - I'm in Hyogo now so I'm almost at the crime scene - but Tuskishima-kun was asking for advise on how to throw a pity party

 **BrownEagle:**.......... can I join said pity party?

 **OrangeCrow:** What happened?

 **BrownEagle:** My heart has been shattered into thousands of pieces, similar to Kageyama-kun's

 **WhiteSeagull:** Big sis Kourai is always here to listen to your problems as long as you bring the tea and promptly spill it.

 **BrownEagle:** So Ushijima-san and Tendou-san are just blatantly making out in the locker room!

 **OrangeCrow:** They're what!

 **WhiteSeagull:** Aight! It's time for a fucking crusade!

 **WhiteSeagull:** I'm off to Miyagi! (Seriously do crash their pity party I'll be on my way but a certain red headed blocker must die first)

 **OrangeCrow:** I can't believe that he never told me! Wait.... No wait again... I told him about Kenma! But then again Yams never mentioned Kinoshita-san.... But then.. And Shima never mentioned Kuroo-san. Goddamit! Why was I the only one to talk about my crush!

 **WhiteSeagull:** Eh?

 **OrangeCrow:** We will add our lord and saviour as well as two others and get answers. Although Shima will be absolutely useless. Go covert as of NOW!

 _**OrangeCrow** _ _added **Tens** , **Yams** and **Shima**_

_**OrangeCrow** changed **Yams** 's name to **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun**_

_**OrangeCrow** changed **Shima** 's name to **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit**_

_**OrangeCrow** changed **Tens** 's name to **RedEagle - like his BLOOD**_

**Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Thank you for the name?

 **WhiteSeagull:** He is with us!

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** Rude.

 **BrownEagle:** You fucking volleyball for brains idiot you didn’t turn off the fucking previous messages!

 **OrangeCrow:** Shit

 **WhiteSeagull:** Spill all the tea sisters

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Tendou-kun, please get off your phone

 **Our Lord and Saviour:** **Yamaguchi-kun:** lol

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Tendou-kun?

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** You are aware that this is his phone that you are texting on Ushijima-san

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Tendou-kun, which one of us is the fucker and which one of us is the fuckee?

 **OrangeCrow:** Fucking volleyball virgin.

 **BrownEagle:** Where the fuck is this pity party!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Karasuno’s volleyball gym

 **BrownEagle:** Ty saviour

 **WhiteSeagull:** Got it, I’ll be there after a detour to Shiratorizawa (and the train journey but shhhhh)

 **OrangeCrow:** I’m torn! I want to stay in Hyogo and stop WW3; BUT I also want to go back to Miyagi and help big sis Kourai kills ppl

 **WhiteSeagull:** We can wait for the purge to pair up

 **OrangeCrow:** Ok

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Um Nata, no offence, but you coming to the pity party is like the worst thing that could happen to the party

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** He only said that he was going to kill ppl

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Pls spare me Nata! Pls!

 **OrangeCrow:** I can’t do shit Tens, I’m in Hyogo stopping WW3

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** R u driving a tank?

 **OrangeCrow:** No, I’m on a train

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Lame

 **OrangeCrow:** Anyway! I’m here to talk about why I was the only one to be open about their crush

 **WhiteSeagull:** Disaster crush on Kenma by the disaster that is Shouyou. Written by me and directed by Kenjiro

 **BrownEagle:** Filmed in Nagano

 **WhiteSeagull:** Because the location manager was Sachiro and he was lazy af

 **OrangeCrow:** I get it!

 **OrangeCrow:** Everyone here knows that I’m fucking WHIPPED for Kenma. Moving on... Why did none of you three tell me about your successful love lives?

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** I had to deal with Tsukki’s pining for months! Cut me some slack here! And only because of Bokuto-san and your intervention did he and Kuroo-san even get together.

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** So how did you and Kinoshita-san get together?

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** No comment.

 **BrownEagle:** Do not question our Lord and Saviour, Yamaguchi-kun!

 **OrangeCrow:** Amen

 **WhiteSeagull:** Amen

 **BrownEagle:** Amen

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** Eh?

 **BrownEagle:** Read the chat name dipshit!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Thank you for this wonderful cult, of three people

 **WhiteSeagull:** No thank you for bringing us salvation

 **BrownEagle:** Education

 **OrangeCrow:** And hope

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** Participating in cult activities - that’s another thing to put on Daichi-san’s long list of your misdemeanours

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** And fucking Semi-kun is back to pine!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** See Tens, having someone rant about their pining is the worst!

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** lol also @BrownEagle , y worry about us reading the prev msgs, too fucking lazy

 **BrownEagle:** Still the fucking volleyball for brains idiot should’ve known better

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** Nata, aren’t u usually good at that?

 **OrangeCrow:** I was too busy spilling tea for big sis Kourai

 **WhiteSeagull:** Tea session is always a top priority, I’m glad to see taht you have your priorities sorted out lil’ sis Shouyou

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** the fuck?

 **RedEagle - like his BLOOD:** I swear to motherfucking Yams the god if Semi-kun gushes about Shirabu-kun one more fucking time i will lose my shit and kill him, and then allow Shirabu-kun to burn the body so Semi-kun turns the same colour as his hair is... at the moment

 **WhiteSeagull:** Keep on spilling the tea lil’ sis Tens

 **WhiteSeagull:** lil’ sis Shouyou - his first name please

 **OrangeCrow:** Satori

 **WhiteSeagull:** ty. Keep on spilling the teal lil’ sis Satori

**Hoshiumi:** How on earth did me and my friends set up a fucking cult?

 **Kageyama:** idk

 **Komori:** wtf?

 **Sakusa:** It must be something that aces who do not make the top three do

 **Hoshiumi:** I will summon Yamaguchi-kun the god to kill you

 **Kageyama:** Yamaguchi-kun is too pure to kill

 **Hoshiumi:** Do not diss our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun

 **Komori:** You really have started a fucking cult about Karasuno’s pinch server

 **Hoshiumi:** ...yes

 **Komori:** With who?

 **Hoshiumi:** Friends

 **Komori:** Mmhmm?

 **Hoshiumi:** *Friends from Miyagi

 **Komori:** Friends you say?

 **Hoshiumi:** Yes

 **Hoshiumi:** Oh for fucks sake, I’m literally dating sum1

 **Komori:** One of said friends?

 **Miya:** Ooh! A cult! Can I oijn it?

 **Hoshiumi:** Only if you pledge full allegiance to our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun

 **Miya:** I pledge full allegiance to our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun

 **Hoshiumi:** I shall add you to the cult chat

**WhiteSeagull:** @BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit u joining this cult or what?

 **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit:** no

 _**WhiteSeagull** _ _kicked **BlondeCrow - tho he be doin shit**_

_**WhiteSeagull** changed **RedEagle - like his BLOOD** ’s name to **RedEagle**_

_**WhiteSeagull** added **Miya SetterMu**_

**WhiteSeagull:** Welcome to the cult of Yamaguchi-kun

 **OrangeCrow:** Atsumu onii-san?

 **Miya SetterMu:** Shoukkun?

 **OrangeCrow:** Welcome to the cult

 **Miya SetterMu:** Thank you. I would like to thkna our Lord and Saviour, Yamaguchi-kun, for enlightening me into believing in him.

 **OrangeCrow:** Amen

 **BrownEagle:** Amen

 **WhiteSeagull:** Amen

 **RedEagle:** Amen

 **Miya SetterMu:** Amne

 **Miya SetterMu:** *Anem

 **Miya SetterMu:** fuck! *Amen

 **BrownEagle:** lol, can’t even fucking type something simple!

 **Miya SetterMu:** hey! I ytr

 **BrownEagle:** This is why your brother is superior

 **Miya SetterMu:** No he’s not!

 **OrangeCrow:** Kenjiro! I am literally on a train to stop WW3! Do not fuel the fire!

 **BrownEagle:** It is my job to fuel the fire!

 **Miya SetterMu:** Kenbu?

 **BrownEagle:** Don’t call me that!

 **BrownEagle:** Fucking Atsudumb!

 **OrangeCrow:** omfg! Ur actually gonna use it!

 **BrownEagle:** Fucking suits him!

 **WhiteSeagull:** I now see what u mean by the angry !s

 **BrownEagle** : I swear I don’t do that!

 **RedEagle:** He says as he does that

 **BrownEagle:** Fuck you!

 **Miya SetterMu:** oh pls, u want to kufc Ushijima-san tho

 **BrownEagle:** You don’t realise how lucky you are that I’m in Miyagi right now Atsudumb

 **RedEagle:** He just knocked over the bin, in case you were wondering. His face is scary.

 **WhiteSeagull:** Should I make the trip to Hyogo instead and kill him?

 **BrownEagle:** Yes please

 **WhiteSeagull:** To Hyogo!

 **OrangeCrow:** My train... Has reached my final stop! I did the journey!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Congrats Nata!

**Kenbu:** Akaashi-kun, Kenma and Usuri-kun. Say your goodbyes to Atsudumb (if you want to)

 **Aya:** Wait your seriously gonna get Hoshiumi-kun to kill me?

 **Miri:** No... typos?

 **Aya:** Rude

 **Kenbu:** Yes

 **Keishi:** Pls do not add another murderer to the mix, dealing with the twins is enough and there are six of us

 **Aya:** Shoukkun said he’s finished all the trains, so he’ll be there soon

 **Keishi:** There are six of us, soon to be seven - we are very tired of stopping murder

 **Kenbu:** .........fine

 **Aya:** He does care!

 **Kenbu:** But only because I know how much Hinata-kun wants to stop WW3

 **Keishi:** WW3 does sound like a fitting name.

**BrownEagle:** Scrap the assassination

 **WhiteSeagull:** Ok, I’m staying in Nagano if that’s fine with everyone. The tea was good today, definitely worth skipping snuggle time with Sachiro

 **OrangeCrow:** Imagine dating...

 **BrownEagle:** ^

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** To the rest of us that is unrelatable.

 **RedEagle:** Shirabu-kun, I have the lighter - whenever you are ready

 **BrownEagle:** Be there soon

**Aya:** I’m saved!

**Miya:** Snuggle time with Sachiro? You are a sap @Hoshiumi

 **Hoshiumi:** No comment

 **Komori:** So this is the sum1

 **Sakusa:** Snuggling spreads germs

 **Hoshiumi:** Unexpected communism

 **Kageyama:** Imagine not eating ice cream out the tub at your own pity party

 **Hoshiumi:** So Hinata-kun really wasn’t lying when he said that our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun was hosting a pity party

 **Miya:** Our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun is prue like ttha

 **Hoshiumi:** Amen

 **Miya:** Amen

 **Komori:** Keep your cult activities to yourself

 **Sakusa:** I am interested.

 **Komori:** Sakusa! Not you too!

 **Hoshiumi:** Do you pledge full allegiance to our Lord and Saviour Yamaguchi-kun?

 **Sakusa:** I do

 **Hoshiumi:** Then you are now welcomed into the cult

_**WhiteSeagull** added **Top3Weasel**_

**WhiteSeagull:** Welcome to the cult.

 **BrownEagle:** I just realised! Semi-san’s ashes can be our first sacrifice. Our first offering!

 **RedEagle:** Yes! Now hurry up!

 **BrownEagle:** I’m coming!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Pls do not kill

 **BrownEagle:** Goddamit Semi-san, you live to see another day.

 **Top3Weasel:** This is an interesting cult.

 **OrangeCrow:** Dear our beloved Lord and Saviour, Yamaguchi-kun, please can you make Atsumu onii-san and Osamu onii-san forgive each other. Amen.

 **WhiteSeagull:** Amen.

 **Top3Weasel:** Amen.

 **RedEagle:** Amen.

 **BrownEagle:** Amen.

 **Our Lord and Saviour : Yamaguchi-kun:** I will grant you this miracle. The twins shall make up

 **OrangeCrow:** Atsumu onii-san, your house is #71 right?

 **Miya SetterMu:** Yh

"I have finally arrived!" Hinata shouted as Bokuto opened the door for him.

"The final reinforcements!" Bokuto cheered.

"'Samu, I'm sorry," Atsumu revealed his hiding spot of behind the sofa.

"Praise our saviour Yamaguchi-kun!" Hinata shouted, "Amen!"

"Amen!" Atsumu shouted.

"I'm sorry too 'Tsumu," Osamu apologised.

"'Cause your related we can't do kiss and make up, but instead let's do hug and make up!" Kuroo suggested. The two twins hugged and everyone else let out a collective sigh.

"I'm sorry too Kita-san," Osamu apologised to Kita.

"And I'm sorry Osamu-kun and Suna-kun," Kita apologised.

"No problem Kita-san, besides we already dealt with our apologies," Suna replied.

 **OrangeCrow:** Yams, you are actually a god! The twins made up!

 **WhiteSeagull:** A miracle!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** ur welcome

"So who was this saviour you were talking about?" Suna asked, soon the Cult of Yamaguchi was explained and new members were indoctrinated.

 _**OrangeCrow** _ _added **SilverOwl**_

_**OrangeCrow** added **BlackCat**_

**_OrangeCrow_ ** _added **BlackFox**_

_**OrangeCrow** changed **Miya SetterMu** 's name to **DyedBlondeFox**_

_**OrangeCrow** changed **Top3Weasel** 's name to **BlackGermaphobeWeasel**_

**BrownEagle:** We really have started a cult.

 **BlackCat:** Has anyone else read up?

 **BrownEagle:** YOU STILL HAVEN'T TURNED OFF PREVIOUS MESSAGES! YOU FUCKING DIMWIT!

 **OrangeCrow:** sry

 **SilverOwl:** I see, this was not originally a cult

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Nata, I thought the complicated hookups extended only to Shirabu-san, not Hoshiumi-san as well

 **WhiteSeagull:** No use lying now bois

 **BrownEagle:** i want die

 **RedEagle:** Um, we've broken our starting setter!

 **Our Lord and Saviour: Yamaguchi-kun:** Um Yamaguchi-kun (it's Yachi, sry 4 using ur phone!) Why is there a cult dedicated to you?

 **OrangeCrow:** Long story

 **WhiteSeagull:** Oh was it the one where he tied up Tsukishima-kun so u and Kenjiro had more time together?

 **BrownEagle:** I could've sworn that it was about the time when he told Karasuno to leave you alone with Shouyou so you could "talk" 

**WhiteSeagull:** No I'm pretty sure it was the time when he paid for you and Shouyou's train tickets to Nagano

 **OrangeCrow:** Yh that and he helped me get Shima to delete his evidence

 **BlackCat:** Hinata-kun! I thought you had a crush on Kenma!

 **WhiteSeagull:** Oh don't remind us of the disaster crush

 **OrangeCrow:** Litres of tea has been spilled on that topic

 **OrnageCrow:** Kenjiro, u okay? You only threatened to kill 2 ppl 2day

 **SilverOwl:** No need to fear, I'm the best wingman in the world. Me and Akaashi have been painstakingly planning all day

 **BlackFox:** They just made fairly obvious room pairings

 **SilverOwl:** No! It had to be subtle, it would make more sense for Kenma to room with Kuroo-kun, hence meticulous planning had to be used!

 **BlackCat:** Come to the kitchen and you'll understand

 **OrangeCrow:** Ok! Also @WhiteSeagull and @BrownEagle we may need to create a new chat since this one has been turned into a cult

 **WhiteSeagull:** Fair point. But sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

 **BrownEagle:** I'm crying in my dorm tyvm

 **RedEagle:** He actually is... um, what should i do?

 **DyedBlondFox:** Dno't cry Kenbu!

 **BrownEagle:** Because of that I'm gonna cry more! Fucking Atsudum!

 **WhiteSeagull:** WHy am I always little spoon! o(￣┰￣*)ゞ

 **OrangeCrow:** Pleeaaaaaaase! Stop being so unrelatable!

 **WhiteSeagull:** NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER

**Miya:** Hoshiumi-kun is the little spoon. I thought that this information was worth sharing.

 **Sakusa:** How on earth did a hook up chat turn into a cult?

 **Komori:** the fuck?

 **Kageyama:** ^

 **Hoshiumi:** I hate all four of you! But I'm beeeeeing spooned so I'm tooooo happyyyyyyyyyy to care

 **Miya:** Eh, I'll egtmy bf to fuck me or smth

 **Sakusa:** tmi (wear a condom you germ spreader)

 **Komori:** ^

 **Kageyama:** Cries in broken hearted single

 **Miya:** You and Shoukkun do the same

 **Hoshiumi:** I am now convinced that you have an IQ of -∞

 **Miya:** Howwwwwwww

 **Hoshiumi** : Just do

 **Kageyama:** Wait Atsumu-san, don't you have ppl staying at your house?

 **Miya:** Fuck! Looks like the fucking has to wait

**King:** Thank me later @BOKE

 **BOKE:** HUh?

 **King:** Atsumu-san was planning on fucking his bf

 **BOKE:** omfg! noooooooooooooo! tysm!

 **Angel:** Um Kageyama-kun, I think five tubs of ice cream is enough!

 **King:** Why do I still feel so sad and empty then!

 **Pinch:** Sry Kags!

 **Tsukki:** Don't fucking apologise Yamaguchi, he was going to find out at some point, at least Nata isn't here atm

**Tens:** So r we gonna talk about the hookups? or?

 **Nata:** Or

 **Yams:** AND HOSHIUMI-SAN! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHIRABU-SAN! AND NOW IT TURNS OUT TO BE BOTH OF THEM!

 **Shima:** Wait wat?

 **Yams:** oh yh, you left the cult

 **Shima:** obvs

 **Nata:** We threesome sometimes too!

 **Tens:** How does that make it better?

 **Tens:** Besides from the sounds of things, Hoshiumi-kun is dating someone else!

 **Nata:** ik! we have a weird relationship! if Hirugami-san didn't want him doing it, he would have said tho

 **Yams:** fair point

 **Yams:** Anyway, how are things going with Kenma?

 **Nata:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! weresharingarooooooooooooom! eek! andbecauseofthelimitedspaceweresharingafutonaswell!

 **Shima:** good for you

 **Tens:** Shima be supportive.... well I never!

_**Big sis Kourai** created the chat **Sisters Spill Tea**_

_**Big sis Kourai** added **Shouyou**_

_**Big sis Kourai** added **Kenjiro**_

_**Big sis Kourai** changed **Shouyou** 's name to **Lil' sis Shouyou**_

_**Big sis Kourai** changed **Kenjiro** 's name to **Lil' sis Kenjiro**_

**Big sis Kourai:** Everything is back to normal, but now with the addition of a cult!

 **Lil' sis Shouyou:** and WW3 has been stopped!

 **Big sis Kourai:** I knew you 7 could do it

 **Lil' sis Kenjiro:** And unfortunately Semi-san the bastard lives to see another day!

 **Big sis Kourai:** lol, u rly want him ded?

 **Lil' sis Kenjiro:** yes! he's so annoying! 

**Big sis Kourai:** I sense tea!

 **Lil' sis Kenjiro:** Later, i need to get over Ushijima-san first

 **Big sis Kourai:** ofc

 **Big sis Kourai:** Besides Shouyou needs to make his move on Kenma, or else it will continue to be a disaster crush!

 **Lil' sis Shouyou:** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask when the next update will be, because I have no idea


End file.
